Let Me know
by Jack of the North
Summary: Dumbledore has a dangerous mission for Hermione. Can she keep up the pretense? And what does Draco have to do with it? Sort of DARK Hermione though it didn't start out that way. AU, OOC. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"I want you," he panted into her ear.

"I want you," she moaned back. They were pushed up against the kitchen door. They had been arguing. Fighting really, glasses thrown. He shoved her, she slapped him. Then they were kissing, touching, exploring. His hands are around her upper arms, gripping her so tightly they are already bruising. She moans again as he plants another searing kiss on her mouth. She can taste the chocolate frog he was eating before they argued. He had been trapped in this house for weeks, order members coming and going. They performed missions while he watched like a caged animal at the zoo studying the tourists. And that's how he approached Hermione standing before him; like an animal. He didn't give her a chance to think and analyse, to decide that it was wrong and pull away. He licked, sucked, nipped at every piece of skin that was showing. In her skimpy pyjamas, there was a lot of skin. She sighed and buried her fingers in his hair, brining his face up to hers.

"Sirius," she breathed and brought her lips down on his. She clawed at his shirt, popping off buttons as she ripped it open, scratching his skin. He shrugged out of the shirt, his lips never leaving hers. He turned her around and walked her backwards until something hard hit her legs and she is pushed down onto the table. He tears her shirt open, leaving it in much the same state as his. He takes a moment to look at her; her hair is everywhere, her skin flushed, her breasts trapped in the blue lacy bra are heaving as she breathes heavily. She looks up at him questioningly. Hurt flashes across her face as she thinks he has pulled away, decided to stop. He growls and pounces on her; his prey willingly giving herself up for him.

* * *

"Morning Sirius," Hermione said the next morning from the kitchen table as Sirius entered the room. Mrs Weasley and Harry were also there having breakfast. Sirius glanced down at the table and back at Hermione, smirking.

"Sleep well Hermione?" he asked. "I thought I heard you up in the night."

She glared up at him, "I was up, yes. I needed a drink of water."

"It sounded like a bunch of elephants down here," he said riling her up.

"I dropped a glass," she explained calmly.

"I didn't hear a thing," Harry said.

They were soon joined by Ron, the twins and Lupin.

"Did anyone else hear strange noises in the night?" Fred asked sitting down next to Hermione.

"I was getting some water," she explained.

"No, it wasn't regular moving around noises, it sounded like there were people going at it," Fred said sitting next to Sirius. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something you want to tell us Hermione?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Yes, I was secretly down here having wild passionate sex," she joked.

"That's what it sounded like," Fred said shrugging his shoulders.

"Enough, there will be no more sex talk at the table," Mrs Weasley said from the stove.

* * *

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" Hermione whispered furiously at Sirius an hour later. They were in the Black library. Hermione had asked him to remove some curses on a cabinet so she could get in to the books inside. "Really, I want to know. I mean you must be trying to, what other explanation would there be for you trying to announce at the breakfast table that we had sex last night?"

"I hardly announced it," he said frowning.

"If the twins had heard the earlier part of the conversation they would have known."

"Yeah but they didn't," he said walking towards her.

"What if they talk to Harry and put two and two together?"

"All I asked was if you slept well."

"Yeah, with that stupid smirk on your mouth," she said glancing down to said mouth, remembering it on her body the night before.

"I thought you liked my mouth," he said as if he was reading her mind. He had reached her and put his hand in her hair pulling her in for a kiss. She pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"You want me, Sirius, you can have me. But I will not sneak around and let you use me like some cheap whore."

"Hermione, how can you even think that I would do that?"

"You did it pretty well last night!" she yelled and turned on her heal, walking out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Padfoot, what do you think you are doing?" Lupin asked coming into the library after Hermione had stormed out.

"You were listening?" asked Sirius. "That's not like you Moony."

"Unlike the twins, when I heard the noises in the night I came to investigate and I saw you Sirius." Sirius stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his eldest living friend.

"You watched us?"

"No, I saw what you were doing and turned around and went back upstairs. You are lucky no one else saw you."

Sirius waited for him to continue.

"Well? Don't you have some opinion on the matter?"

"Of course I do but it's not like you would actually listen to it so why bother?"

Sirius laughed and turned back to the desk he had been searching.

"What are you looking for?" Lupin asked. He came and stood next to the desk, watching as Sirius opened one drawer after another.

"This," he said triumphantly holding up a book. "Hermione asked me about it weeks ago and I said I would look for it but I never did. I'm going to present as a peace offering."

"Good luck!" Lupin called as Sirius went off in search of Hermione. "You'll need it," he added to himself.

* * *

"Hermione?" Sirius called through her door. He had knocked and Hermione had opened the door, seen who it was and slammed it in his face. He knocked again.

"Hermione? I have something for you."

"Is it an apology?" she called out.

"No, better. I mean I am sorry but I have something better for you."

"What is it?"

"Open the door and find out." On the other side of the door Hermione hesitated with the hand on the doorknob. She opened it a crack to see Sirius standing right outside with a hangdog look on his face. He held up the book to show her and she let out a girly squeal of delight. She opened the door the rest of the way and let him in.

"Does that earn a kiss?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"One kiss," she said, reluctantly putting the book down. He moved across to her quickly and devoured her mouth with his own. She stepped back surprised and fell back onto the bed. She let out a gasp but it was lost in Sirius as he fell with her, covering her body with his.

"Sirius, no!" she said rolling out from under him. They lay side by side on the bed. Hermione lay on her back staring up at the ceiling while Sirius lay on his side, one arm draped over her.

"I've wanted you for months," he whispered in her ear. "Ever since I saw you at the graduation dinner Molly threw for you. You looked beautiful and I knew I had to have you," he growled.

She turned to face him, "You can have me Sirius, but in front of everyone." She blushed realising how that had come out. Sirius' eyebrows shot up in question.

"You know what I mean, if we do this I want it to be a proper relationship that everyone knows about not some illicit affair that we have to hide."

"I don't know if I can do that Hermione," he sighed. She leaned forward and kissed him, running her tongue along his lip. He granted her access to his mouth and she took control, exploring him, tasting him. She pulled away and got off the bed.

"Think about it and let me know," she threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your kind words of support. Just having a break from the hospital (my son will still be there for another week or so) and decided to write to take my mind off it. Sorry if the spelling and grammars a bit off or if it doesn't flow very well. I might come back later and re-write it if it's really bad. Thank again. Enjoy.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

He and Hermione were standing by the door three weeks later. Hermione was dressed up in a long black dress with her hair swept up and a full face of make-up.

"It's my parent's 25th wedding anniversary. They're having a formal dinner party to celebrate," she explained.

"Are you going on your own?"

"No I'm taking Ron."

Sirius sighed, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Sirius opened his mouth as if to say something but just then Ron came down the stairs dressed in a suit and undone tie.

"Hermione, I can't do the tie," he complained.

She pointed her wand at his neck and his tie automatically tied itself.

"Thanks, let's go." He waved to Sirius as he and Hermione stepped out onto the street to apperate to her parents' house. "Don't wait up," he called out over his shoulder.

"Are you going after her?" Tonks asked from the hallway.

"No, she wants me to be her boyfriend."

"So? Your case will be decided tonight then you will be free to be her boyfriend."

"I don't' know how. I've haven't been anyone's boyfriend for nearly twenty years."

"Twenty years?"

"Well, seventeen."

"Ron, that's disgusting," Hermione scolded as Ron burped loudly. He stumbled into the house and she fell in after him, landing in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shh, there's noises coming from downstairs," Ron slurred. Hermione listened and sure enough noises from what sounded like a party wafted up the stairs.

"Sirius' verdict," Hermione realised suddenly running to the kitchen.

She opened the door and the first thing she saw was a huge banner with the words 'welcome back Sirius!' flashing in half a dozen different colours. Her eyes searched the room until they hit upon the man she was looking for. She rushed at Sirius and jumped into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Congratulations mate," Ron said, coming over and shaking his hand after Hermione and Sirius finally released each other.

Unknown to them a certain pink haired witch watched them; had been watching them for the past three weeks. She had realised that if anyone opened their eyes and took notice of the way they acted around each other then it would be clear there was something going on between the two. The way their fingers would brush if they walked past each other in the hallway, the way Sirius knew just how to make her tea if she was doing a marathon research project for the Order, the way Hermione had spent four days removing every last item of dark magic heirlooms, even those held with sticking charms and the way her face lit up when Sirius had praised her and given her a quick hug. As it happened though, there was one other witch watching the two. Tonks wasn't alone in her new hobby of Sirius and Hermione watching. Ever since Mrs Weasley had caught Sirius in Hermione's room and then a couple of minutes later found Hermione's bra on top of the pantry cupboard she had been watching them. She too noticed all those things and a couple things more. Like how Sirius had been sulking in the Library ever since Hermione and Ron had left for her parent's anniversary dinner. How when Hermione had gotten a letter from Viktor Krum earlier in the week Sirius had been in a foul mood for three days and only the thought that his case would be decided in a couple of days pulled him out of his depression. He had asked Mrs Weasley and the others to keep the fact that the verdict would be handed down tonight from the young ones until they knew what it would be. She wasn't positive but she guessed Sirius and Hermione had set themselves a sort of deadline which would end when Sirius was cleared. She watched as Harry joined Ron, Hermione and Sirius and more hugging ensued. Without warning Ron turned around, dipped Hermione and kissed her. The drunken revellers laughed at the youngest Weasley man's antics and didn't notice Sirius' angry glare or him grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her closer. They were too busy laughing at Ron, making his way around the room kissing every unattached female. They didn't notice Hermione and Sirius slip out followed closely by Tonks and Mrs Weasley, who exchanged a surprised look at each other before silently following the pair into the hallway.

"You had to know you would know tonight, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked as she took Sirius' hands.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed."

"I would have been disappointed when I got home and you were being carted back off to Azkaban."

"That would never have happened. I wouldn't have let them catch me."

"I wish I could have been here when you found out," she said pulling him in for a kiss.

"Me too," Sirius said, kissing her back.

"We better get back, you're the guest of honour and they'll notice you're missing." Sirius kissed her again but pulled back to look at her.

"Hermione, I – I haven't decided yet if I can give you what you want."

Hermione looked at him for a while before kissing him passionately. "I don't care."

Tonks and Mrs Weasley made their way back to the kitchen.

"What do you know?" They asked together.

"I'll go first, a couple of weeks ago, just before I found Hermione's bra in the kitchen, I went to put some clothes away and Sirius was asleep in Hermione's bed. I've been watching the two ever since and there is definitely something going on."

"Well you're right, it was Hermione's bra. Sirius told her that he wasn't ready for a relationship and Hermione told him she refused to just have sex and sneak around. But I think he's quickly changing his mind. Did you see him when she got that letter from Krum? I thought he was going to break something." They giggled like school girls and continued to gossip and speculate how long it would take for them to get together.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley!" Sirius announced the next day. That morning there had been a front page article in the Daily Prophet announcing the Sirius Black had been cleared of the murder of Lily and James Potter and that he was not nor had he ever been a Death Eater. Harry had framed the article immediately and hung it in the living room. Hermione had snuck into Sirius' room after everyone had left and out again after a passionate night, no one aware of their late night romp.

"Wait for us, we were just about to go too," Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione gathered their stuff.

The scene the played out over the following two and a half hours would become stuff of gossip legend.

The apperated to an alley not far from the Leaky Cauldron and Sirius happily waltzed in through the doors, grinning like an idiot. The sight of Harry Potter was one thing, the sight of Sirius Black another, but the two of them together was a whole different matter entirely. People gasped and pointed, one beautiful young witch asked Sirius to sign her copy of the Prophet. They made their way through to Daigon Alley were more pointing awaited them. Hermione ran off to the book store while Harry and Ron showed Sirius around Diagon Alley. Sirius commented that it hadn't changed much since he'd last been there. He was like a kid in a candy store with a pocketful of money. He bought new robes, a new broom, an own, lollies and ice cream. When Hermione met back up with them they were sitting in the ice cream parlour surrounded by people asking questions and girls fawning over the three men. Even Ron was getting a lot of attention.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Hermione muttered pushing her way through to her friends and lover. "Hey!" she shouted as she was pushed aside by a witch trying to get to Sirius.

"Siri!" the witch shouted. She was tall, with long black hair and looked to be in her late thirties. "Is it really true? Are you back?" She threw herself onto Sirius' lap and started to kiss him passionately.

"Daisy," he said pushing her off and standing up. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Siri, I missed you so much. When they carted you off to Azkaban I thought I would die. I wrote you but you obviously couldn't write back."

"Poor Siri," Hermione said sarcastically before stomping off.

"Hermione wait!" Sirius called out following the angry young witch leaving a very confused Harry and Ron behind.

"Is this why you don't want a serious relationship?" Hermione demanded as Sirius jogged to keep up with her. "Still pining over lost love?"

"Hermione, it's not like that." She just snorted, still heading for the Leaky Caldron.

"I was so stupid. _Sirius be my boyfriend_," she mocked herself.

"Hermione stop!" Sirius shouted and grabbed her arm. He bent over double puffing. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Hermione waited patiently for Sirius to stand and release her arm.

"Hermione, I want you. You know that, I know that, I have a sneaking suspicion Molly and Tonks know that. The reason I don't want us to get involved is because of Daisy. When I was put away in Azkaban she did write me. For one week. Then she wrote to tell me she had moved on and didn't date murderers. When I was first arrested she believed me. She knew I would never do that to James and Lily but she changed her mind pretty quickly once she befriended someone new and they filled her head with bad stories of me."

"Who was it?" Hermione asked.

"Snape."

"What has this got to do with why you won't go out with me?"

"I don't want to let myself love again because I don't want to give you the power to hurt me."

"I understand," Hermione sighed. "We'll just keep it light but promise me one thing Sirius."

"Anything."

"Don't cheat on me. We'll keep this casual, nothing serious but if you cheat on me I won't hesitate to hex you so badly you won't be able to cheat on anyone, ever again. Understand?"

With that, in full view of everyone in Diagon Alley, including Ron and Harry who had caught up, Hermione Granger and Sirius Black (nearly twenty years her senior) embraced and kissed passionately, not caring who saw.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Unlike my other stories I actually have a plot and story line (is that the same thing?) and ending formulated for this story. I might change my summary though. I wish they let you pick more then two characters to list it under...

* * *

Hermione blushed when she realised just how many people had gathered to watch their little show. Before any of them had a chance to react Mrs Weasley seemed to appear from out of thin air. In reality she had apperated into Diagon Alley just in time to see the pair embrace.

"Order meeting, now" she whispered to them and then stepped over to Ron and Harry to tell them the same. Within ten minutes all senior members plus Harry, Ron and Hermione who were quickly rising through the ranks of the Order were assembled in the kitchen.

"Thank you all for convening so quickly," Dumbledore said from the head of the table. "A situation has risen and I think if we act quickly we can make it work to our advantage." Everyone listened as if their life depended on it. When Dumbledore calls an unscheduled meeting it must be important.

"As you all know Harry, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger have committed themselves whole heartedly to the Order since graduating from Hogwarts. I now must ask them to make an even bigger commitment in carrying out a long term mission that will see them separated for an indefinite amount of time."

"Sorry, Professor," said Harry, "but what exactly is the mission."

"I think if we can stage a tear in your friendship with Miss Granger and Sirius the enemy will think you weakened and we may be able to convince them they have turned."

Hermione's gasp wasn't the only one heard in the room.

"No," said Harry immediately. "They would never believe they had turned and I would never let Hermione do that. No"

"Just listen Harry," Dumbledore said. "It would be a slow process, first the split, then an alliance with a death eater and then joining."

"No," Harry said again.

"Well, it's not up to you," Sirius said. This is just the thing he had wanted to do ever since he had escaped Azkaban; be an active member in the Order, help.

"Why Sirius and I?" Hermione asked, hoping the news of their relationship hadn't spread to the other members already.

"I think half of Diagon Alley could tell you why Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione blushed beet red, grateful that the twins weren't here to laugh at her. Poor Ron sat there still shocked at seeing his best friend and his other best friend's Godfather making out.

"How would we do this?" Sirius asked, keen to get the plan started.

"I haven't said yes yet!" Hermione cried indignantly.

"Maybe not but I am saying yes, even if you don't. It could work with just me."

Hermione glared at Sirius as Dumbledore explained what his plan was. Harry, Ron and Hermione would have a very public fight. Hermione would make a big deal about moving out of the Burrow, where Harry and she split their time with number 12. Sirius would do an interview with Hermione for the paper, which they no doubt would ask for. Hermione will bad mouth Harry, calling him immature and selfish. Sirius will say something along the lines of 'I once thought of Harry like a son but now I don't see how I ever could have.' The death eater Dumbledore wanted them to strike up a friendship with was the Malfoys, Draco specifically who had immediately joined his father after graduating. If and when they were welcomed into the death eaters they would work as double agents much like Snape did.

"Sounds great," Sirius said a little too enthusiastically.

"I need some time to think about it," Hermione said leaving the kitchen and heading for the library. Ron and Harry got up to follow her.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you there was something going on with me and Sirius," she said to her best friends once they were all seated.

"It's okay, I understand. Well I understand why you didn't say anything, I don't understand about you and Sirius yet. That's a bit hard to wrap my head around," Harry said.

"But I thought you liked me," Ron said dumbly.

"Oh Ron, I do, I love you more then anything but you know as well as I do that we wouldn't work as an actual couple. _It takes more then great sex_," she whispered, hoping that Harry didn't hear. While he didn't say anything his red ears gave away that he had heard her.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Well what do you think? Should we do it?"

"You'd be doing all the work," Ron said. "And you would be in a lot of danger if it all goes well."

"I know but danger's nothing new."

"They would kill you if they found you out," Harry put in. They sat there in silence for a while, each with there own thoughts.

"Will we still get to see each other?" Hermione asked tearfully, her decision made.

"Of course we will. Here at the meetings and all over the place I'm sure," Ron said going to sit beside her, putting his arm around her shaking shoulders. Harry sat on her other side, holding her hand.

"It's okay to say no Hermione, Dumbledore will understand."

"Someone needs to keep an eye on Sirius," she joked. They shared a teary laugh, all of them crying now. To the three friends who hadn't been separated for more then a couple of weeks the prospect of being separated for months, years maybe was scaring them more then anything they had faced.

* * *

That night found the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Sirius dining at the Leaky Cauldron under the pretence of celebrating a promotion for Arthur which had been recommended and pushed through by Kingsley.

"I don't know why you had to bring _him_," Harry was over heard saying to Hermione.

"Harry, he's your Godfather and my boyfriend, try to be civil at least."

Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron kept shooting the party looks, curious to see what Harry Potter's reaction was to his best friend dating his Godfather, it had been revealed. By the looks of it neither Harry nor Ron were taking the couple's relationship very well. It was common knowledge that Harry saw his bushy haired friend like a sister and everyone knew of the small fling Hermione and Ron had had during their Hogwarts years. Being best friends with Harry Potter made you a target for the gossip columns and the wizarding world had been kept informed of the young couple's every move.

"Some Godfather he turned out to be," Harry spat. They ordered their food and forced conversation.

"Hermione have you decided where you want to work yet?" Mrs Weasley asked, hoping she didn't sound too rehearsed.

"Well since Sirius has loads of money we figured I wouldn't have to work. I mean, why do it if you don't have to?"

"That's not like you Hermione," Ron said. "I barely even know you anymore."

"Don't be silly Ron, I'm the exact same person I always was."

"Why don't you just lay off her," Sirius put in.

"Why don't you mind your own business," Harry shouted. "He was talking to Hermione."

"Well from now on just remember if you're talking to Hermione, you're talking to me."

"Hermione, he's bad news for you," Ron tried to convince her. Everyone was just staring now and out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see someone taking notes in the corner. Great, a reporter.

"You two think you know what's best for me!" she shouted at them. "You are always trying to control me and tell me what to do." Hermione noticed the look of surprise on Ron and Harry's face at the flat out lie she had just told and hoped no one else noticed. "I've had enough! Sirius treats me like a woman not a little girl."

Sirius gathered their things, "Come on Hermione, forget these two and let's go." And with that they stormed out hoping that their performance and the mystery surrounding their relationship was enough to convince the public that Harry and Ron had just had a falling out with Hermione and Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's just us tonight," Sirius told Hermione when they arrived back at number 12.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said taking off her coat. Everyone had vacated number 12 that afternoon. Number 12 was no longer headquarters. Once again it was simply number 12 Grimmauld Place, Black family residence.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked. Hermione didn't look back as she started up the stairs.

"Peachy."

Sirius watched her go, trying to decide wether to go after her. He knew she wasn't keen on the plan. She was doing it for Harry, for the order and, he liked to think, maybe even for him. With their public display of affection any ambiguity about there relationship status vanished and they were officially a couple. For the next couple of months at least, Sirius was all Hermione had. With that he headed off up the stairs to find her. After checking her room and then his he noticed the shower running and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard her call.

He opened the door to find Hermione sitting under the blasting hot shower, her skin pink from the heat of the water.

Sirius silently stripped off his clothes and sat down next to her, gasping at the temperature. He pushed the hair off of Hermione's face and touched his forehead to hers.

"It's not forever."

"I hate fighting with them, even if it's not real. I've never fought with them both at once." She leaned into Sirius' chest, resting her head on his shoulder, their wet bodies sliding against each other. Sirius kissed her neck and despite the scolding water she shivered. She freely allowed herself to be taken over by Sirius, consumed by him. As soon as his lips met hers, she forgot her heavy heart and thought of nothing but him; his hands on her breasts, his lips on her lips, his body gliding over hers as her laid her back in the bath, covering her body with his. She moaned and he panted, pouring their worries, fears and excitement into each other; taking comfort and strength. When he entered her unexpectedly she bit down sharply on his shoulder, causing him to cry out. He thrust into her and she called out his name, dragging her perfectly manicured nails across his back. The water turned cold as they worked together, steadily heading for release taking pleasure in the pleasure they were giving each other. Finally after what seemed like hours of passionately love making Sirius collapsed on her, both of them sated and tired.

Silently they finished showering and got dressed. Hermione made them sandwiches and they sat quietly in front of the TV Hermione had bought, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"What do you want to do today?" Hermione asked. They were lying in Sirius' bed, her back to his stomach.

"I don't know," he said to her hair. He kissed her bare shoulder and smiled, "On second thought, I can think of one or two things."

Hermione laughed and rolled over, playfully pushing him away.

"Is that all you think about old man?"

"It is when I have a sexy young witch in my bed," he grinned and pulled Hermione on top of him. She readjusted herself so she was straddling his stomach.

"What was the one thing you wanted to do? All these years you have been in hiding and wanted to get out, what did you want to do?" she asked playfully placing kisses all over his face. He thought for a minute, enjoying Hermione's ministrations.

"Eat," said Sirius finally.

"What?" asked Hermione who had moved onto his chest and forgotten her question.

"I want to dress up in nice clothes, go to the best restaurant in Diagon Alley and eat everything. I want to order everything off the menu and try every dessert. I want to be able to enjoy my meal without worrying there going to cart me off the Azkaban."

Hermione laughed at his boyish enthusiasm.

"Right, well get dressed and we'll go out for breakfast."

Hermione jumped off the bed and grabbed her towel to have a quick shower.

* * *

"Wait!" Sirius said as they were about to apperate.

"What?"

"If we want people to think we're turning dark, we can't play around and be stupid, we have to act haughty and superior." He looked sad at the thought of missing out on his banquet.

"Well, we can still go and eat, we'll just have to be snooty and send everything back and order something else," Hermione giggled.

They apperated to Diagon Alley and did their best to ignore the points and whispers as they made their way to an exclusive restaurant.

"Mr Black," the maître d' gushed hurrying over to them. Regardless of the past 17 years Sirius Black was a pure blood, rich with old money and was to be treated with respect. "A table for two?" he asked. Sirius simply nodded and they were led to an intimate table by the window.

They were given menus and left alone to decide their orders.

"I thought they were going to throw us out on our arses," Sirius whispered to Hermione.

Hermione giggled and turned to her menu to decide what to have.

"Everything looks so good," she said distracted. "And expensive."

"Don't worry, I'll look after you."

Hermione smiled gratefully at him, wondering if maybe she should get a job after all. Dumbledore had told her that this was her full time mission and she wasn't going to be doing anymore research or recon for the Order. Her job was to be Sirius Black's girlfriend. I suppose it would look suspicious if I got a job after declaring that I was going to live off of Sirius, Hermione thought to herself.

A few minutes later the waiter returned and took Hermione and Sirius' order without batting an eye despite the fact that they had ordered a dozen different dishes.

"Hungry?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Starving," Hermione grinned back.

After their extravagant breakfast which turned into brunch they lazily strolled through Diagon Ally, Sirius' excitement of yesterday contained but not forgotten.

"Maybe we should take a look down Knockturn Alley," Hermione whispered.

Sirius nodded and they headed off to the Alley which had a reputation for housing some of the more questionable shops. They casually turned into Knockturn Alley and headed for Borgin and Burkes.

They split up and browsed through the aisles, Hermione trying her best to subdue her shudders at all the Dark objects. She was about to turn and get Sirius when something caught her eye. It was a book. _Kill your enemies, live forever_ by Gregory Biltonick. She picked the book up and flicked through it. Immediately the word horcrux jumped out at her. Dumbledore had told Harry all about Voldemort's horcruxes after they had graduated. Harry had immediately told her and Ron and as part of her research Hermione had been finding out everything she could on the subject.

"I want this," she said when she found Sirius, trying to sound bored. The salesman was watching them curiously and Hermione didn't want to sound too eager. Sirius didn't even look at book as he casually dropped it on the counter and paid for it.

"Will that be all Mr Black?" the salesman asked.

"For now," Sirius said and led Hermione out of the store.

* * *

Not much happens in this chapter except you find out I totally ripped off the Horcuxness of the last couple of books. Haha did that make sense? So kind of imagine they've graduated, found out about Horcruxes (but don't know about the mutipleness) Sirius never died, Dumbledore never died. you could probably have picked up on that yourself but i thought i would spell it out. with out grammar apparently. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews. Its really discouraging when you get hits and no reviews. It makes me think that you don't like it which makes me not want to continue. So thank you to the people who do have time to. I don't think I've put it in this story but yes my son is all better. He's even sleeping in now. 6.30! Whoo! I remember when 9 was early... Oh well, who needs sleep when you have children? Also thanks to googlibear (you will see why). I think you might be my most constant reviewer. There are a few of you but googlibear just pops out at me. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

As soon as they apperated home Hermione locked herself in the Library, pouring over the book, a notepad by her side, jotting down notes. She worked tirelessly barely stopping to eat lunch or leave the room. It wasn't until nearly one o'clock in the morning when Sirius came in and forcible removed her from the room did she stop. 

"Put me down," she snapped.

"No," he said simply, carrying her up the stairs. "You need sleep. It can't be that important."

"Of course it's important. It's more important then any little act we're putting on," she snapped. She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. They demeaned what they were doing, made what Sirius was doing, what he was so excited to be doing seem unimportant and inconsequential. More then that though, it made it seem like she was only doing this to complete the mission.

"I'm sorry-" she began but Sirius cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, I know what you mean." He deposited her outside the door to her room. "I'm going to bed. You can keep reading if you want but I really think you should get some sleep."

"Sirius…"

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Sirius turned and walked down the hall to his room. Wordlessly he went inside and shut the door behind him. It seemed as if their roles had been reversed.

Hermione sighed and made her way back downstairs. It occurred to her after they had returned home that Sirius didn't know about the horcruxes. In turn he didn't know how important it was to find out everything they could about them. She sat back down in her spot in front of the book and picked up her pen. A lot of the information she was collecting she knew already but there were a few tidbits that had surprised her. She wished she could floo over to the Burrow but Dumbledore had left them with strict instructions not to contact anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. The things she had found out could wait a day or two but no more. In these times every little thing was crucial.

* * *

A few days later found Hermione and Sirius dressed to the nines for a ministry gala. She knew Order members would also be attending so she slipped a sealed, encrypted note into her beaded clutch to be passed along to Harry or Ron. The note was charmed so only Harry or Ron could open it and if anyone else tried it simply burnt away. 

"Ready?" Sirius called out.

Since that night a couple of days ago things had been frosty between the two. If they ventured out they would play their roles perfectly but once home it would seem that their relationship was over before it started. She knew that Sirius was also very hurt that she wasn't sharing information. No excuse could justify her secrets in his mind.

"Ready," she confirmed and the stepped outside to apperate away.

People were poring into the ministry. All of them dressed just like Hermione and Sirius. New money and old, pure bloods and muggle borns. Everyone who was anyone seemed to be at the Ministry tonight. Hermione glanced around the room, resisting the urge to run up to Harry when she saw him standing with Ginny who she remembered telling her had gotten a weekend pass from school. She scowled at them and moved closer to Sirius whispering something in his ear. He in turn looked over at the young couple and whispered something back. They laughed and moved on to find drinks.

"There will be a few Order members here tonight," Sirius whispered. "Dumbledore is even showing up and he never comes to these things. On the plus though, ever pureblood and free death eater in the country will be here too. They like nothing more then coming out of the woodwork to show their superiority. No doubt the Malfoys will be here." Hermione looked around the room, trying to adopt a condescending attitude. She was here, after all, with one of the richest, most pureblood, infamous wizards of the past two decades.

"There," she said. She indicated with her eyes to where the three Malfoys were standing. They were standing in a row intermittingly greeting purebloods warmly and sneering at the muggle borns and even some half-bloods.

"Dumbledore was crazy to think I could befriend Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered. "Draco hates me. He's only ever called me two things; Granger and mudblood."

"Don't worry. He's fabricating a lineage to an ancient pureblood family," Sirius told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked shocked.

"He told me his plans while you and Ron and Harry were in the library." Sirius said not looking at her, but surveying the room. "He's going to leak the information to the Daily Prophet. Tonight I think, considering we have that interview with them tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione nodded. The Daily Prophet had contacted them yesterday and asked for an exclusive interview with the couple.

"The world wants to know your story!" The note had said.

"Your job tonight is to hang off my arm, looking beautiful and bored. You aren't to socialise with any muggle borns. Remember you re to distance yourself from that part of your life."

"I know," she said. They had gone over it dozens of times.

"You won't actually have much contact with the death eaters; it's me who will have to convince them."

"I know," she said again. She knew all this; she knew that he would have all the actual risks. She was just there to look pretty and be another person to hate Harry Potter. Much like Narcissa Malfoy, she thought to herself. While Lucius was a death eater, Narcissa didn't actual carry the Dark Mark, she just supported her husband.

"It's really important," he continued, "that you keep up appearances the whole night. Don't let it slip for one second. They'll know something is up and they'll be watching. Sometimes when you're nervous you rub-"

"I know," she snapped. Sirius glanced around but nobody had noticed her outburst.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"I'm sorry too." She smiled up at him then spotted Kingsley by the balcony. "Excuse me I need to talk to Kingsley. That's alright isn't it?" she asked unsure.

"Yes, Kinglsey's neutral. It will be fine talking to him." Sirius nodded and she headed over to talk to Kingsley.

"Miss Granger," he said as Hermione got closer. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I guess there is no chance of enticing you to a ministry position now that you have taken up with Sirius Black."

Hermione laughed, playing the part. "Sorry Mr Shacklebolt but I don't think there was ever much chance of that. Between you and me I've dropped a lot of the fanciful dreaming I had at school. S.P.E.W. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking." Here she laughed again, not too much to overdo it, just enough to make it believable. "Thank heavens Sirius has been steering me in the right direction."

Even to anyone watching the pair closely, the note Hermione slipped to Kingsley would have gone completely undetected.

"Are you sure Black is right for you?" Kinglsey asked concerned, lowering his voice but still loud enough to be over heard. "I've been hunting that man for years and I don't care what Dumbledore says, I don't trust him. I can't believe that he was never involved in Dark Arts." He looked around again as if searching for anyone who might be listening in. "I don't know how he did it; convinced Dumbledore he was innocent. But if I know anything I know that that man is guilty."

Hermione stepped back, affronted.

"You would do well to remember who you are speaking to," she said as if insulted. "I will keep this between us but if you pass this on to anyone else your career at the Ministry will be over faster then you can say Quidditch. Now, if you will excuse me I have to go and find my boyfriend." She turned and whirled away, her dress robes floating around her, an aura of authority surrounding her. She had to hide her smirk as she noticed Draco Malfoy weaving between people, back to his parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione flopped down on the couch, exhausted. Acting for five hours straight was hard work. Really hard. She had had a 'run in' with Ginny in the ladies bathroom and had to pretend to ignore Dean Thomas later in the evening. 

On the plus though Draco Malfoy had been shooting her looks all evening. Sirius had approached Dumbledore at one stage during the night but Hermione had been engaged in a conversation with Daphne Greengrass, a former Slytherin Pureblood. Hermione wondered if Dumbledore had already started his pureblood rumour or if people were too scared to question Sirius Black but all of a sudden Hermione was receiving a lot more attention and respect from the purebloods.

"Do you want a drink?" Sirius asked, drawing Hermione back to the present.

"Yes, red wine if you have it," she requested, knowing that he did have it. He poured her wine and himself a fire whiskey before joining her on the couch.

"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight?" he asked, leaning back to assess her.

"No, but feel free to do so now," she said smiling.

"You look gorgeous, stunning, the most beautiful witch in the room."

"You don't look too bad yourself," she joked, trying to lighten the heavy mood that had descended on them.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking into the empty fireplace. "For being such a prat; for thinking I knew more then you because I was older, more experienced."

"_I'm_ sorry if you thought that I didn't want to tell you or that I didn't think you deserved to know what I was working on. I just –"

"Can't," Sirius finished for her. "I know, Dumbledore told me to just leave it be. The less people who know the better. I understand." His eyes betrayed his words though and his still looked hurt.

Hermione leaned forward and attempted to kiss away any doubt and fears the man before her had.

"Come on," she whispered, "let's go to bed."

* * *

"So, Hermione. Last night a very interesting piece of information was let slip. You have always been an advocate and campaigner for the rights of less fortunate magical creatures and muggle borns but last night I was told that you are in fact descendant and sole heir to a very ancient pure blood line. Why did you keep this to yourself all these years?" There is was; the money question. Hermione's answer would determine their course of action. 

"To be honest I was ashamed. To come from four generations of squibs? I'd rather be labelled muggle born then have that shame brought upon my family. Many people believed that my great-great-grandfather died when he was twelve and that his father never produced any more heirs but the truth of it is; he hid him away. It was very embarrassing back then for wizards to produce squibs; a taint on their manhood. I was brought up as a muggle and told never to mention it. It was easy to play that role once I got to school," she smiled sweetly at the reporter. She felt Sirius squeeze her hand under the table. She had delivered the line perfectly.

"Having dated three pureblood wizards do you still believe that blood means nothing?" the reporter asked. Hermione hesitated as if deciding her answer.

"Well I think there's a reason I was the smartest witch in my year. That sort of knowledge and talent you are born with, passed down through family. It can't be taught." Despite the superior attitude of her statement Hermione's tone and charm had the reporter completely won over.

"But essentialy you are muggle born."

"Well, I'm hard to define. True, my parents couldn't do magic but the knowledge was passed down. The stories, the books, heirlooms and secrets," Hermione said mysteriously then laughed. "Then family was just biding its time until another witch or wizard was born. And here I am."

"Did you know about this Sirius?" The reporter asked.

"I'd by lying if I said I didn't. Significant information like this is always known in the most exclusive circles. Hermione's family is an important one. Just take one look at her and you can see it; she's a pureblood princess!" Hermione blushed prettily at Sirius' comment while inside she scoffed, 'pureblood princess' my arse.

Hardly one word out of their mouths had been truthful. Luckily Hermione was a private person and she doubted that anyone would find any evidence to contradict their claims, especially with Dumbledore orchestrating the play of things.

"What do you have to say to people who might dispute this, saying it's just a vain attempt to work yourself up the social ladder?"

Hermione laughed again. "I would say to them, your ignorance of wizarding history and families is showing and you are making fool of yourself. Anyone of any importance knows the truth and will not disagree with it. Anyone who does I would think that maybe_ they_ are attempting to grasp at some attention."

"Thank you very much Sirius, Hermione. I think we are done here." The reporter gathered his stuff and Hermione stood to show them out.

"You very welcome. It was lovely meeting you," Hermione said, shaking his hand. She stood at the doorway and watched as the reporter stood out into the street, looked about themselves and apperated.

"I cannot believe that moron just sat there and lapped all that up. He loved it, couldn't get enough. The more I giggled and blushed the more he looked like he wanted to bow at my feet!" Hermione said in exasperation. "I almost wanted to slap him and yell 'It's all an act!'"

Sirius laughed and encircled her in his arms.

"You were perfect, you played the part perfectly. Hell, I almost believed you." He chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"'That sort of knowledge and talent you are born with, passed down through family. It can't be taught.'" She mocked herself. "Even if that was the truth, there is no way I would believe that. Lucky I'm not friends with any non-Order members or else they would see right through me." Hermione laughed harshly. She had never been gladder in her life that her two best friends were Ron and Harry. Just then an envelope fell out of thin air. It landed on the floor at her feet. She picked it up and recognised the spidery writing of Dumbledore. She opened the letter and Sirius read over her shoulder.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Having just conducted your interview I think it is safe to tell you with out fear of it affecting your answers that the rumours I circulated last night and informed you of this morning were not fabricated. You are in fact descendent of an ancient pureblood line. I had every intention of fabricating such an ancestry when I decided I should first check to make sure nothing I invented would conflict too badly with the truth. I was extremely surprised to find that you are in fact the only remaining heir to the ancient wizarding family, the Hinshaws. Please find enclosed a brief family tree and history of your family. I do hope this does not come as too much of a shock to you._

_This doesn't make you any different. You are still Hermione Granger. Don't let this affect who you are, who you were born and raised to be._

_We can never know who we truly are until we have been tested. I pray child, that when your test comes you face it with all the wisdom and __courage __you have accumulated and all the __power __ and strength you were born with._

_I know that when we get through this you will emerge the woman you always were meant to be; wiser, older and more determined to do what is right. You will change the world, my girl; just don't let it change you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Hermione re-read the letter three times before the words truly began to sink in. After that she spent the rest of the afternoon pouring over her family's history, searching through the books in the Black library, looking for any mention of her ancestors. Over dinner she rained down information of Sirius; everything from the Hinshaw crest and motto to the gruesome deaths of her great-great-great-great uncle and aunt at the hands of revolting goblin slaves. Sirius just shook his head and sighed, watching in amusement as the beautiful woman in front of him spouted off information as if she was overfilled and it was starting to come back out. 

"Hermione stop!" he said eventually when she paused to take a breath. "I know you are excited but I can think of much more mutually enjoyable ways to pass the time." Hermione's protest died on her lips as Sirius smiled wickedly at her across the table.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked huskily.

"Well, this was where our little escapade started," he said, indicating the kitchen. "I thought we might stage a repeat performance." He stood up and walked around the table. He grabbed Hermione's arms and yanked her to her feet. "What do you say?"

"Do I have much choice?" she laughed. Her arms were pinned over the top of her head where Sirius had backed her up against the wall.

"None," he answered, nipping at her throat. "None at all."

* * *

Okay. I want to write a dark fic but at the same time i want to finish what i started and please you guys. So here is what i'm going to do. I'm going to start a new story called **Fight It** which will be the light version. Where hermione and sirius stay together and good and all is well in the world. This original story is going to be the dark fic. read one read both up until chapter seven they are the same. meaning chapters 1- 7 are the same. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This is a short chapter. Sorry. Well no, not short, shorter. It marks a difference in Hermione. A change and a decision to do whatever is necessary.

I changed Dumbledore's letter in the last chapter slightly. You don't have to read it again but you can if you want to.

I'm going somewhere different with this story and it wasn't anywhere i planned to go. It was really difficult for me to decide to go in this direction because I don't know how many of you will like it but it was important to me that I try. Wow, that came across a lot heavier then I intended.

Umm, don't hate me? Enjoy...

* * *

"We have our first invitation," Hermione said waving a piece of paper in Sirius' sleepy face.

"What?" he mumbled.

It had been a week since their interview and the accompanying article was published in the Daily Prophet and they had been biding their time, making the occasional appearance in Diagon and Knockturn Alley.

"Our first invitation to a pureblood party." She handed him the ivory invitation and lay down next to him in bed.

Sirius wiped his eyes and Hermione was reminded of a little boy.

"The Parkinsons," Sirius said after reading the invitation.

"It's a dinner party," Hermione explained.

"They're not death eaters. They neither oppose nor agree with Voldemort. They are simply a half-blood family with enough pureblood ties to pass as upper class."

"Well, we're trying to create a image and going to meaningless parties like this is what we need to do to create that image."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his idealistic young girlfriend.

"Hermione, we'll need more then parties for the death eaters to think that we've turned. Trust me, you don't want to go to these parties."

Hermione gritted her teeth in frustration. She hated when Sirius treated her like a child.

"Sirius, this is a partnership. The decisions we make, we make together. But if you are going to be an ass," she punctuated her point with a punch to his ribs, "then I will just go on my own."

With that she jumped off the bed and flounced out of the room to RSVP.

"You'll regret this!" he called out after her.

He knew what happened at these types of parties. They weren't for the faint of heart or weak of stomach.

Sirius sighed and climbed out of bed to go and explain to Hermione the truth of the big bad world before she sent her reply.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding. Civilised people do not do that."

"Why are you surprised? These people aren't civilised. They're animals. They don't think anything of it; it's how they were raised. If you had been raised as a pureblood you would have had a party just like this on your seventeenth birthday or if you were at school on your next return home."

Sirius had just spent the last hour explaining to Hermione the inner workings of upper class, pureblood wizards (and half-blood wannabes). Hermione was shocked to say the least.

"That bullshit, you are pulling my leg. The Weasley's are pureblood and they're never done anything like that." She just couldn't believe it. "And, I've never read anything about it being performed in modern times."

"The Weasley's don't do it because they are blood traitors; they wanted no part in that lifestyle. I'm not saying that every pureblood family does it, but a lot of them do."

Hermione sat silent, contemplating what Sirius had said.

These practices and traditions were common practice one hundred years ago but she had read that it had died out at the turn of the century. Apparently not, according to Sirius.

"Did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"It was expected of me," Sirius said simply.

"It was also expected that you join the death eaters and be in Slytherin and worship the dark arts but you didn't do any of that."

"This is different."

"Rubbish, you just wanted to. Don't blame it on traditions."

Sirius mouth quirked up into a cocky smile.

"What do you expect? I was a seventeen year old man; boy." Sirius shook his head, his serious expression returning. "Do you see now why it isn't such a good idea to go rushing off to one of these parties?"

"I need some time to decide." Hermione's first instinct was to say no but she knew that to complete the mission she would have to do it.

"You are not seriously thinking about doing this!" Sirius cried.

"I'll let you know my answer."

* * *

She had to decide how far she was willing to go. To make it believable she knew she would have to. And she would have to make it seem like it didn't faze her one bit. It had to seem like something natural and normal that she did all the time. Hermione breathed out deeply. It was part of her history. Apparently it was part of her present as well. If she wasn't prepared to do this she might as well call the whole thing off right now. No point in continuing if she wasn't prepared to do absolutely everything that was needed to convince them.

Could I do it? she thought. She sat there, in the darkened Library for hours. Her mind blank; staring at the wall. The silence was only punctuated by many loud and deep sighs from Hermione.

Snape does it, she reasoned with herself. That man had practically given up his life for the Order. Can I do the same? Can I martyr myself like that? For Harry. Harry. Is he worth it? Can I give up my innocence, my body for Harry? For the chance of a life without Voldemort and death eaters and living in that kind of fear. Already too many people had died. But am I really that selfless? As an only child I don't understand the concept of share! her mind screamed. For Harry. The words kept floating through her mind. For Harry. If she made this decision would she still be Hermione?

_You are still Hermione Granger…We can never know who we truly are until we have been tested…_

Dumbledore's words swam before her eyes. He knew, she realised. He knew what I would have to do. Hermione took a deep breath, steeled herself against his reaction and went to tell Sirius her decision.

* * *

"You will regret this!" he shouted. "You don't know what you are doing! I'll have no part in this," he said, his voice low and serious.

"Yes you will, you will because you have to," she told him. He could see it already. She had hardened herself against what was to come.

"I will stand by your side Hermione, but don't come crying to me when this is all over and you have realised just how badly you have fucked it all up."

"'It is not the critic who counts, not the man who points out how the strong man stumbled, or where the doer of deeds could have done better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood, who strives valiantly, who errs and comes short again and again, who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions, and spends himself in a worthy cause, who at best knows achievement and who at the worst if he fails at least fails while daring greatly so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat.' Theodore Roosevelt." Hermione looked Sirius straight in the eye. For Harry. "And when this is all over, regardless of what I have done and caused and what the outcome is, you can go straight to hell."

With that Hermione turned and headed back to the library to send her reply.

* * *

A/N In the vein of my other stories, 10 points to who can guess what the parties entail.Well,you might be able to guess one aspect but I'll tell you now, these parties are going to be fked up. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Okay guys here is an actual chapter, with Draco, as promised. So so sorry about the wait. I would have had it up yesterday but my boyfriend (I'm a girl by the way in case you didn't know) threw a sickie and so I couldn't get on the computer to do it.

* * *

"Snape! I mean Professor, come in!" Hermione stood at the doorway of number 12, her face as red as the red silk nightie she was wearing. It was Sunday morning and in a vain attempt to make Sirius see what he was missing she had been parading around in the teddy. So far it had worked because just before the doorbell had rang Sirius had been cleaning up the coffee cup he had dropped when she had walked into the kitchen.

"Who is at the door, baby?" Sirius called, keeping in character in case it was someone important.

"There is no need to baby me, it's just Professor Snape," she called. She was still angry at him, her sexy attire was punishment. "Wait, um, should I ask you a question? Um, what was…?" Hermione was drawing a blank. She couldn't remember the security question they used to ask Snape and couldn't think of any personal question that only he would know.

Luckily Sirius appeared and after the question had been asked and the correct answer given the two men headed down to the kitchen. Hermione dashed up to her room to grab a robe before joining them.

She found them sitting either side of the table, staring stonily at each other.

"What brings you here Professor?" Hermione asked pleasantly after offering him a cup of coffee.

"Miss Granger, I think that its time you started calling me Severus," he said.

"Okay, Severus, only if you call me Hermione. We are, after all, kindred spirits." Sirius snorted from his side of the table.

"Is something wrong Sirius?" Hermione asked shooting a glance his way.

"Nothing," he said smiling, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I've come to give you an update from last night's Order meeting."

Hermione's face fell.

"Why couldn't we have gone?" she asked.

"They know I'm working as a double agent, if anyone was watching you, it would have looked suspicious," Snape explained.

Hermione simply nodded. She had accepted last night that from now on she would do whatever was necessary. Sirius nodded for him to continue.

"Right, well everyone is fine," Snape said, talking to Hermione and ignoring Sirius. "Potter asked me to pass this along to you," he held out a folded note like the one she had given Kingsley.

"Thank you," she said, taking it from him.

"News from the dark side regarding your mission is good. Your story has generally been believed."

"Generally?" Sirius asked.

"There are of course some who doubt but that is to be expected. Lucius Malfoy in particular is sceptical but I understand you will be tested as to your loyalty this Saturday when you go to the Parkinson party. So, I have this for you two." From his robes he pulled out two phials of black liquid.

"What is it?" Hermione asked taking the phials and smelling one.

"Veritaserum antidote," she answered her own question.

"Yes, very good Hermione. Take this one hour before you leave for the party. It will last for twelve hours."

Hermione nodded and handed one of the antidotes to Sirius. He took it silently and pocketed it.

"On a similar note, Dumbledore has asked me to teach you both," he gave Sirius a pointed look, "legilimency."

"Do you think it will be necessary for the party?" Hermione asked worried.

"Probably not but if you ever meet the Dark Lord it will definitely be necessary." Again Hermione nodded. She seemed to be doing a lot of nodding.

"I will return this evening to start our first session if that is amenable?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "That would be fine."

With that, Snape bade his farewell and billowed up the stairs. After a moment Sirius followed and she heard the backdoor slam.

Hermione sighed. The morning was getting on and it was time to get dressed. Any chance of torturing Sirius just flew out the window. Well technically it flew up the stairs and out the door.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked when he came back inside and saw Hermione standing by the front door with her handbag.

"I'm going to buy some new dress robes," she said sorting through her bag.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sirius asked. Hermione glared at him and then smiled coldly.

"I think I can manage to buy some dress robes by myself."

"Fine, I will see you when you get back."

With that Hermione stepped outside and apperated to Diagon Alley. She made her way down to the most exclusive and expensive robes shop.

The bell above the door tinkled as she went inside and there was an impeccably dressed witch at her side in seconds, asking if she needed assistance.

"Yes, I need some new dress robes for a party this Saturday."

"The Parkinson party." The witch nodded knowingly. "We've been dressing most of the witches attending, Pansy is in the back getting fitted as we speak. Come through and we'll take your measurements."

The witch led Hermione through the store to a large, elegantly decorated room where several platforms were raised and surrounded by mirrors. Pansy was standing on one in nothing but her underwear, a tape measure, measuring her on its own, a quill scratching out the measurements on a piece of parchment floating near her shoulder.

On a couch not too far away from Pansy's platform was Draco Malfoy, casually reading a newspaper.

"Disrobe and go and stand on that platform." She indicated a platform a couple over from Pansy's. Without missing a beat Hermione stripped to her underwear, her robes folded themselves neatly with a flick of her wand. The first witch returned to the front of the store and a second one came over and started a tape measure working on Hermione.

"Good morning Hermione," Pansy said pleasantly.

"Good morning Pansy; Malfoy."

"Granger," was Malfoy's greeting, his eyes sweeping over her barely clothed body. Taking in Pansy's stick thin body and complete lack of curves Hermione had never been prouder of her rounded hips and full breasts.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" Hermione asked when he continued to stare at her. "Surprised to see something you like under all that mud blood?" She laughed at the look on his face; half surprised, half annoyed.

"Hermione, you must tell me what Sirius Black is like," Pansy said. "Is he as dangerous as he seems?"

It was Hermione's turn to look surprised. Pansy and Hermione never had the blind hatred that Harry and Draco had but the Slytherin girl was definitely never _nice_ to her. And certainly would never have engaged her in friendly girl talk.

"He's easily tamed," Hermione said eventually adding a smirk for good measure.

"Is he as good as they say he is?" Pansy whispered.

Malfoy snorted from behind his newspaper.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked as the tape measure finished the last of her measurements. Two witches appeared, each with a rack of dresses for Hermione and Pansy to try on.

"Yes," Draco said. "The thought of the virginal Gryffindor princess shacked up with a cold blooded killer, one who had escaped Azkaban and been on the run for the past five years does indeed strike me as _something wrong_."

Hermione let loose a humourless laugh as she tried on a dress.

"That just goes to show how much you think you knew."

"Please don't try and pretend that you, Potter and the Weasel were secretly going at it like rabbits and that you know anything about sex other then what you learned in a book."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She hoped her mysterious smirk was enough to placate him and successfully hide the fact that she had run out of come backs and was at a complete loss of what to say.

"What do you think of this one?" Pansy called, breaking the tension between the two. He looked over and saw her in a pair of blue dress robes.

"They're fine." He looked back at Granger to see her getting dressed again. His face furrowed in angry disappointment for a second before he jumped off the couch and walked over to her.

"Why don't you ditch that old man and I can show you how to have some real fun? Tonight maybe?" he asked. Hermione was shocked. Dumbfounded, amazed, stunned, astonished. If you had told her that Voldemort liked to cross dress and sing karaoke on the weekends she wouldn't have been more surprised.

"I have plans," was all she said before she stepped down from the platform, making her realise just how shorter she was then Malfoy. "See you on Saturday," she smiled, deliberately not letting it reach her eyes.

She smirked in satisfaction as she made her way out of the shop, Draco standing in the same spot, lost in thought.

* * *

Wow, writing two stories that both stemmed from the same idea is really hard. Good luck in following them to the people reading both. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N This is a really short chapter and there is no dialogue but, to me, it's really important to kind of set the mood before going to the party.

Enjoy...

* * *

Hermione sat in front of her dressing table staring at her reflection but seeing nothing. The dresser, like everything in the Black house, was antique. It was made of a deep mahogany wood, and Hermione subconsciously stroked the smooth surface, her mind on the party she was suppose to be getting ready for. She had showered and done her hair. Her dress robes had arrived that morning and were sitting on the bed, waiting to be worn. Hermione shook her head slightly and her reflection came into focus. Her usually bushy hair had been tamed so it fell in big, fat curls. Sitting in her slip she felt like she was mimicking someone out of old Hollywood glamour. She looked down at her hand, still stroking the wood and stared at it in wonder. She willed her hand to stop and began applying her make-up. She knew there were spells she could use but there was something comforting about manually applying it. With each layer of make-up upon her skin she felt as if the mask she was wearing thickened a bit and it gave her strength to keep going. When she was done she studied herself critically in the mirror. Her full, curvy body she had prized just a couple of days ago now seemed fat and dumpy. Her hair was too big and her smoky eyes and full red lips looked garish against her pale complexion. She dimmed the bright lights surrounding the mirror and studied her features again by the diffused candle light. She was immediately transformed into a bronzed, sultry sex kitten. She smiled in satisfaction and stood to don her dress. She dressed carefully, precisely. Each movement was planned and timed so that when she was done the dress fell perfectly against her body, not one button missed nor one seam not exactly where it should be. She sat back at the dresser to put her shoes one. And when she was dressed, she just sat there, not quite sure what to do next.

Sirius watched her from the doorway, her red dress tempting him, teasing him. The soft tops of her breasts peaked out from the neckline, luring him into the room. She looked gorgeous. Words alone weren't enough to describe how beautiful she was to him in this moment. It hurt his heart to know what it was she was dressing up for. That by the end of the night those perfect red lips would be smeared and the coiffed hair would be tousled and messy. She looked like a sacrificial virgin, dressed up to be sacrificed to the Gods despite the fact that her appearance screamed 'fuck me!'

He approached her, coming up behind her and looked at her in the mirror. She stared back, blocking him from entering her mind. They had both become quite proficient in occlumens and legilimency and when they were in their better moods they played games of trying to break into each other's minds.

He could see it in her eyes, her sultry eyes; eyes that would lure countless men to her side. She had hardened herself to what was to come. Before anything had even happened, just the knowledge had changed who she was.

He slipped a necklace around her neck; rubies and sapphires shone back at him. He fastened the clasp and looked at her again in the mirror. Their eyes met and they stared at each other but not a word was exchanged. For a moment her mind opened and their first time together, their heated exchange in the kitchen flashed back to her and he saw it too. But he saw it the way she did, as if she was simply an observer, watching with mild interest but not really caring what the two perspiring writhing bodies were doing.

He nodded, as if to acknowledge her separation from him and any feelings she had and backed out of the room. He made his way downstairs and waited patiently for her to join him so they could apperate to the Parkinson estate.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but like I said, i think it's important... 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay, here it is; the party scene. Not as ... bad for lack of a better word, as i originally intended or as graphic. But anyways here it is. I think you will find a nice little surprise at the end.

* * *

"You're a tease and you know it," Draco whispered in her ear.

"I know no such thing," Hermione said, watching the couples on the dance floor, not bothering to turn to Draco.

"Oh, don't try and act coy." Draco moved to stand next to her, handing her a drink. She had taken the veritaserum antidote before she left and didn't hesitate to down the drink; champagne.

"I'm not acting at anything Malfoy. If I rebuke your claim that I'm acting a tease maybe it's because I'm not trying to tease_you._"

"So who are you teasing then? I'm sure just about every man in the room would attest that it was him your efforts were directed at."

Hermione gave a humourless laugh.

"And no doubt you put yourself at the top of that list."

"Come on Granger, just admit it; you know you want me."

Hermione finally turned her gaze to Draco. She very casually let her eyes wonder from his shoes to the top of his head, pausing for a second to look at his lips.

"You're nothing special." Hermione saw his eyes flared. If there was anything Hermione knew about Draco Malfoy it was that he hated to be thought of as ordinary; just part of the crowd.

"Dance with me," he demanded. Hermione placed her drink on a passing platter which was obscuring the house elf carrying it. Draco copied her and put down his own drink.

"Miss Granger," his father appeared from seemingly nowhere. "I do believe you promised me this dance."

Hermione smirked at Draco, "Maybe next time."

And leaving a fuming Draco, Hermione and Lucius made their way onto the dance floor.

* * *

"You've played your cards well Miss Granger," Lucius said as they glided around the dance floor, the room lit by hundreds of candles. Hemione hoped she continued to look like the second image she had seen in the mirror and not the first.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I understand, Mr Malfoy." Hermione smiled innocently at him

"Come now, no need to be shy. You've got my son following you around like a wounded puppy. The more you kick him, the harder he tries to please you. I'm sure the same would be true for any man in this room, your Mr Black included."

"I can assure you; I never intended to… kick anyone."

"All the same, every eye is on you."

"No Mr Malfoy, they're on us."

They danced in silence a while before Lucius again started conversation.

"Are you intending to join us for the more spirited of our festivities?" he asked.

"I wasn't aware of there being any extra… revelry." Despite her words she sent Lucius a look that said I'm-up-for-anything.

He cocked one pale eyebrow, "I'm sure you'll find them enjoyable. Narcissa doesn't usually join in and heads home early. I offer you my company if you wish to accept it."

Hermione smiled brightly and subtly moved a step closer, shortening the gap between their bodies. "I can think of nothing else that would delight me more."

* * *

"Hermione, please don't do this," Sirius begged over dessert. "Please, please?"

They were seated halfway down the long table, cover with every dessert imaginable. Candle's floated off the table and Hermione was reminded of the Great Hall back at Hogwarts.

"I've made me decision," Hermione said coldly.

"Well, I'm going home. I refuse to sit by and watch you whore yourself out."

"Then go," she snapped. Several people looked over at the obviously bickering pair and she lowered her voice. "The door is that way and nobody is stopping you."

Sirius threw his napkin down on the table and stormed out of the house, not bothering to say goodbye to anybody.

Hermione smiled and continued to eat her dessert, acting as if she hadn't a care in the world. Inside she was freaking out. Without Sirius here she was completely without protection. She was at their mercy and there wasn't much she could do if they decided to turn on her. But despite her fear and trepidation she smiled warmly at Lucius when the party broke up and about half the guests moved to a different section of the house while the other half left. She observed those staying and couldn't see Draco or Pansy among them. Pansy's parents too it seemed had retired for the evening.

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked Lucius, feigning ignorance.

"A show," he said simply and led her into a room where a stage had been set up and a group of chairs placed before it.

Lucius and Hermione took a seat and the other guests filed in around them. The room looked like a miniature theatre except there were weird couches and chairs against the walls. The lights dimmed on their own it seemed and the curtains on the small stage opened and there stood, well there chained, was Pansy. Though a mask covered her face, Hermione recognised her stick thin body and jet black hair. The robe she now wore was thin and lacy and did nothing to cover her body as you could see right through it. She was chained to a wooden frame, much like a door frame but larger and without any wall supporting it. And she seemed to be tilted on an angle as if she were leaning up against an invisible platform. The room watched in silence as two men stepped out onto the stage.

Hermione took in the men's appearance. They were both wearing black sarongs wrapped around their wastes and had masks on, like Pansy. And their chest and feet were both naked.

Hermione watched in morbid fascination as the first, Draco she realised from his telltale hair stepped behind Pansy and practically ripped her robe off. The second man took his wand out of his sarong and with a wave the chains were gone and Pansy was floating, suspended in the air by magic. The second man then kneeled down and Hermione stifled a gasp as he positioned himself between her legs and began to go down on her. She watched as Draco removed his sarong and placed his dick near Pansy's mouth so that she could suck it.

Hermione didn't want to watch but at the same time couldn't tear her gaze away from the orgy happening on stage.

On stage Draco removed a knife from Merlin only knows where and proceeded to carve something into Pansy's stomach. Hermione couldn't see what it was but from what she had read it was a feminine pagan symbol for fertility.

Traditionally the two men performing the ritual as it were, would be two strong warriors. One, chosen by the family of the girl, the other chosen by the community as a whole. If it were a man at the centre of the ritual the two most beautiful women would be chosen by the same means and the male symbols would be carved.

The wounds are healed and no scar is left on the skin but the theory goes that with the joining of the bodies the symbol is imprinted inside the body. Hermione thought it ridiculous when she had first read it and now willed her body to stay seated and watching.

On stage, Pansy moaned and jerked as she experienced an orgasm. The second man then stood and began thrusting his erection into her. Hermione could see blood dripping off the young woman's stomach but Pansy didn't seem to notice and continued to suck Draco off while the other man pounded into her. After sometime Draco came and moved to stand off to the side of the stage. The couple gracefully fell to the floor and continued their fucking on the floor. With one last thrust the other man came too and stood and moved to a similar position as Draco but on the other side of the stage. Pansy lay where they left her and the curtain closed.

After a moment of silence the room full of people erupted into activity.

Lucius placed a hand at Hermione's elbow and lifted her out of her seat. A second later all the seats were gone and the other, strangers ones were moved into the centre of the room.

"What did you think Miss Granger?" Lucius asked. Hermione thought for a second.

"Well, once I recognised the ritual I must admit I was a little surprised to see it still being performed. I of course recognised Pansy and Draco but I wonder who the second man was."

Lucius looked surprised and studied her face closely for a moment.

"The second was chosen by the family. It was Sirius Black."

"No it wasn't," Hermione laughed.

"Yes, I can assure you it was."

"No, it wasn't," Hermione said more forcefully. "I'd have recognised him."

"Well then maybe you should get your eyes tested because it definitely was him."

Hermione looked around the room, searching for any sign of him but he was no where in sight. The other occupants of the room where advancing on each other though. Several couples were already in various stages of undress. Hermione was hardly surprised. After the display on stage even she had some excess tension to burn.

She felt Lucius rub his hand along her back, over her arse and back up again.

"Maybe there is somewhere more private I can take you?" Lucius said seductively. Hermione looked around. If this was going to happen she would rather it not happen in front of a bunch of Death Eaters.

"That sounds wonderful."

Lucius led her out of the room and down a hallway to a private room. She hadn't noticed Draco's dumbstruck face or Sirius' resigned one as they entered the room from a side door just as she was leaving.

The room they entered looked like any other bedroom. It could have been a hotel room.The walls were boring faded brick, the floors carpeted in beige carpet and a plain wooden bed sat against the back wall. Matching drawers and cupboards were scattered around the room. She stood in the middle of the room nervously as Lucius locked the door behind them. He circled around her, like an eagle hunting for prey. He stopped behind her and rand his hands down her arms and over her body, his fingers brushing against her breasts through the thin material of her dress. She tried to keep her breathing slow and even but she knew she must have looked nervous. Lucius came back around to stand infront of her and began to strip his clothing off. When he was down to just his long black slacks he told her to take her dress off. She took a deep breath and slowly began to unbutton her dress. When the final button was undone the dress pooled around her ankles. She stood there in her lacy black underwear and mustered all the confidence she could and looked Lucius straight in the eye.

His eyes swept over her body and he smile in grim satisfaction. Hermione started towards him and placed her hands at his belt but he pushed her back.

"Take it off."

Hermione's hands fumbled as she undid her bra and then stepped out of her underwear. There was nothing she could do to stop the blush that flushed over her body. Once again he silently appraised her body. He looked into her eyes as if he was searching for the answer to some unasked question.

"You'll do," he said eventually. "Get dressed."

"Pardon me?" Hermione was confused. Really confused. With a flick of his wand Lucius was dressed again.

"Put your clothes back on."

"Aren't we going to…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"I am many things Miss Granger but I do not sleep with my son's intended."

"His what?"

"Try to keep up. Draco wants you and he intends to have you. I had to make sure you were quality goods and could represent the Malfoy name before I agreed to the match. You showed courage and spirit but something more than that; I can see it in your eyes. Something cunning. And I respect that too. Now put your clothes on."

Lucius stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione stood frozen for a second before quickly dropping to her knees and searching for her underwear. When she was dressed she pulled together all the dignity she could muster and walked out of the room. She somehow managed to find her way back out the front doors and as she burst though them sucked in great lungfulls of air. Pansy was outside having a smoke; dressed and healed.

"So," she said taking a puff. "You're going to marry Draco Malfoy."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I don't know if I ever mentioned it but I don't think I did. Hahaha, don't hate me but LMK is a Dramione, Fight It is a Sirius/Hermione. Sorry, sorry, sorry if I didn't tell you or you didn't realise. Anyway, for the people still reading, the whole two or three of you I'm sure, here is the next chapter, more twists to confuse not only you but me. But DON"T WORRY! It is actually all planned out and I do know how it's going to end. **

**Enjoy... **

* * *

"So," Pansy said taking a puff. "You're going to marry Draco Malfoy."

"No," said Hermione wrapping her arms around herself.

"Please; Malfoy men are notorious for sleeping with their son's girlfriends. It usually happens right before they announce their_engagement_." Pansy stressed the word engagement and gave Hermione a pointed look. "They are also notorious for getting their way, one way or another."

"I'm not a piece of meat that can be bought."

Pansy laughed and dropped her cigarette on the ground, grounding it out with her designer pumps.

"Don't worry he won't try and buy you. He'll just take you." She laughed again and made her way back inside.

Hermione stood there, her hands slowly going numb and tried to decide what to do. Go back to Grimmauld Place? The Burrow? Pack it all in?

_I nearly slept with Lucius Malfoy and now Draco wants to marry me._Hermione sighed, before she did anything or went anywhere she needed her cloak and bag. She went back into the enormous house and headed towards the room where she'd seen the house elves taking the coats. She found hers and eagerly put on her gloves, trying to get some warmth into her frozen hands.

"Let me do that,' Draco said from the doorway. Before Hermione had a chance to answer Draco had entered the room and taken her hands in his. He removed her gloves and held her hands firmly between his, brought them to his mouth and blew on them.

"Did you have fun with my father?" There was nothing mocking about his tone, just curiosity.

"No," Hermione answered honestly. "I don't like to be sized up like a cow at auction."

"I knew he was going to do something like that. I only mentioned you in passing but I knew it was a mistake when I saw you two dancing. ."

"Well, according to him, I'm your intended."

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he filed the information away for further investigation.

"And what did you say?" Draco asked, now rubbing his hands over hers, warming them further.

"Aren't you cold?" Hermione asked as if just realising he was wearing nothing but a scrap of material. He was still in his sarong and Hermione was suddenly aware just how close he was.

"It's warm in here. Why are you so cold?"

"I was outside; I needed some air."

"I was surprised to see you stay for the show." Draco watched her eyes for some hint as to what she was feeling, thinking.

"I was surprised to see you _in_ the show. Not as surprised to find that Sirius was your fellow…player." Hermione's voice was neutral and her eyes gave nothing away.

Draco wanted to get a rise out of her.

"Were you hurt watching him fuck another woman? Is that why you left with my father? Did he have you screaming out his name?"

_SMACK_

Hermione had wrenched her hands free and punched Draco in the face. He smirked even as he tasted blood and put a tentative hand to his mouth. When he drew his hand away he saw blood on the tips of his fingers. He laughed as she raised her fist to hit him again and quickly grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. She turned her head away and her hair fell across her face.

"Did you like it?" he sneered. "I hear my father's quite good in bed."

Draco heard Hermione say something.

"What was that love?" he asked pressing her supple body against his firm one.

Hermione turned back to him and shook her hair away. Draco was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"I said I didn't sleep with him."

Draco's grip slackened as he stared at her in surprise.

"Your lying, my father would sleep with a house elf if he was horny enough."

"He said he doesn't sleep with his son's intended. He was just testing me to see if I was worthy of the Malfoy name."

Hermione tore her arms from his slackened hold and shoved him. He stumbled back and landed on his arse.

"Intended? You mean he thinks I want to marry you?" Draco looked up at her from the floor, eyes wide.

A woman came into the room, gave the pair an odd look, grabbed her coat and then left again.

The brief interruption had given them both a chance to think.

"You don't want to marry me?" Hermione asked when they were alone again.

"No, I just wanted to get you into bed," Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione sighed in relief; one less thing she had to deal with.

"That's a relief," she laughed but stopped when Draco continued to frown. "What's the matter? You don't want to marry me, I sure as hell don't want to marry you, no damage done."

"You don't understand, my father has obviously picked you out as the future Mrs Malfoy. He's planning something and he always follows through with his plans."

"Well this isn't the Middle Ages; he can't just go to my parents and strike a deal. They'd never agree to it." Hermione knew her innocent muggle parents would never agree to a marriage with a perfect stranger for their only daughter.

_Oh no, _Hermione thought, _my parents wouldn't but the descendants of Willem Hinshaw should be overjoyed at a match with a Malfoy. They would be expected to be delighted at the thought of gaining back some prestige after being ostracised and shunned from the wizarding community for so many generations. I'm screwed. _

Draco watched the doubt and worry flit across her face and was dying to know what she was thinking. He stood up off the floor and tried in vain to crack open her mind and see what she was thinking.

"Stop it," she said when Draco was met with nothing but a brick wall. "That's not polite."

Draco laughed despite the odd situation they found themselves in. He was trapped by the pressure his father would no doubt apply and Hermione was trapped by the lies she had told.

Surely Dumbledore hadn't meant for her to _marry_ Draco when he sent her on this mission. She was just supposed to become friendly with him.

"I have to go," she said suddenly. She picked her gloves up from where Draco had dropped them and grabbed her cloak and bag.

"We were in the middle of discussing out future!" he yelled after her as she hurried out of the large house. She left the door open and he saw her turn on the spot and after a moment she was gone. He shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the room where the main party was taking place. He needed to relieve some stress.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay from now on I will not hound, demand or threaten when it comes to reviews. Just knowing that people are reading it makes me happy. So sorry for acting like a crazy person. I just hope that you continue to read and enjoy my story...**

* * *

"No, I'm not doing that." Hermione shook her head stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest. "There is no way on this earth that I am marrying Draco Malfoy."

"You must," was all Dumbledore said. Hermione continued to shake her head, tears welling in her eyes. She looked around at her old headmaster's office, taking in the portraits of old headmaster and mistresses. The sorting hat sat quietly on the shelf behind Dumbledore; the sword of Gryffindor gleamed from inside its glass case. Everything blurred then cleared as her tears pooled then spilled over onto Hermione's cheeks.

"I can't," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"There is nothing to be done my dear. From what you told me Lucius has already decided that you and Draco will wed. I advise you to inform your parents. Some transfiguration to their house would probably be a good idea too."

Hermione's deep chocolate eyes looked into Dumbledore's twinkling blue ones.

"You don't care do you?" she asked straining to control herself. "As long as it serves your purpose you don't _care_ who gets hurt. I've given the Order my reputation, my _body_, my friendships and now you are asking, no telling me, to hand over my life. Because that is what this is; it's a bloody death sentence and you know it!" Hermione jumped up and began pacing around the room. Dumbledore sat there and just calmly watched her.

"You toy with people and set them up to fall. You're like a puppet master; when something's not going just how you want it, you just tweak the strings a little until it all falls into place. You wanted a spy so you sacrificed Snape, you wanted the world to believe Harry and I had fought so you pushed us apart. You've completely ruined any chance I ever had with Sirius and you just sit there calmly, your bloody eyes twinkling and watch as the people around you fall to pieces!" Hermione picked up one of the silver devices off the closest table and threw it straight at Dumbledore. He ducked smoothly and it hit the glass sword case. It smashed, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces that rained down on the pair. With a wave of his wand the case was repaired and the device was back on the table.

"Sit down Hermione," Dumbledore said in the same serene voice.

Glaring Hermione sat back down in the chair she had vacated and waited to hear what the headmaster would say.

"You will go to your parents tonight and explain to them what is happening. You will accept any offer made to you by Draco or Lucius Malfoy. You will marry Draco and on the day of your wedding you will smile and be happy. From the inside you will learn all that you can, you will report to Snape. He is Draco's godfather and frequently visits at Malfoy Manor. Until Voldemort is lying dead at Harry's feet you will play the role of a doting wife. When Harry defeats Voldemort you can do as you wish. You can go back to Sirius or you can stay with Draco, you can move to Australia and learn to surf._Until then_ you are an instrument of the Order and I am telling you, you will marry Draco Malfoy."

Hermione glared at Dumbledore.

"Months? Years? How long am I expected to keep up this farce?" Hermione stood. "Do you even know how close you are? I could have a whole brood of children by the time you defeat Voldemort and I'm suppose to sit on the sidelines and watch it happen?" She put her hands on the table and leaned in towards Dumbledore.

"Don't do this to me," she begged. "My mind would be put to better use firmly ensconced in the Order, far away from the Death Eaters. Please?" Dumbledore continued to stare at her, his expression never wavering. Hermione nodded and stood up straight, her bottom lip quivering. "As you wish it."

* * *

After flooing back to Grimmauld Place Hermione immediately apperated back to the Parkinson's. Heading straight for the room the show had been performed in she pushed open the doors. She scanned the room before her eyes fell upon a certain blonde. He had a woman pushed up against the wall, kissing her neck. The woman's hands were buried in his hair. She stepped over the naked, undulating bodies, barely giving them a second glance as she made a beeline towards Draco.

"Hey!" the woman protested as Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away her. "Find your own!" the woman shouted. But Hermione didn't care. She dragged Draco out of the room and down the hall to where Lucius had taken her. The room was empty and she pushed Draco inside. He stumbled back but managed to keep his footing. He stared at her, first in anger and then in wonder when she shed her cloak and then began to undo her dress. She stepped out of the silky red material and approached Draco; he backed up until he reached the bed. Hermione pushed him back onto the bed and stood before him. She looked down at him, sizing him up.

"What-" Draco began but Hermione interrupted him

"No talking, I'm thinking."

Draco complied and let his eyes feast on her body standing just feet from where he was lying.

Hermione was still deciding the best way to go about it when she felt a hand creeping up her leg. She looked down and watched as Draco rolled onto his side and slowly ran a hand up the side of her leg and over her hip.

"You think too much," he whispered and pulled her down onto the bed. Hermione tried to take control and climb on top of Draco but he was having none of that and kept her firmly pinned beneath him. Despite the firm pressure of his hands wrapped around her wrists, pinning her arms above her head, the kiss he placed on her lips was so soft, barely a whisper. He pulled back to look at her, taking in her red eyes and flushed skin.

"What happened?" he whispered. "I want you in my bed but I want you there willingly not because some other man broke your heart." Hermione's eyes teared up again and she pushed Draco off of her.

"We're not in your bed," she spat and began to dress again. "I was stupid to come back here."

"Granger, what the hell happened to you?" Draco asked, sitting up.

"None of your God damned business!" she yelled before storming out of the room. Draco shot out of bed and followed her through the halls.

"Was it Potter? Did you have another run in with him?" Draco asked when he caught up with her.

"Why do you care?" she shouted, not caring who heard. "I thought you just wanted to fuck me!"

Draco flinched at the harsh word coming from Hermione.

"It's my job to be concerned about my future wife."

Despite that she knew it was now almost a certainty, she laughed dryly.

"You must be delusional if you think that I want to marry you!" she cried, drawing looks from the few people lingering about the entrance.

"I'm not exactly ecstatic about it either but I'm telling you it's going to happen! You might as well accept it." Draco stopped just inside the door and pulled her to him, placing a hard kiss on her non-responding lips. Hermione pushed him away, slapping him for show and stepped over the threshold, apperating on her next step down the path.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Argh! My fingers are cramping, too much typing! I'm writing four stories at the moment and when I sat down to write them all i could think about was this one. So here is another chapter. Hermione's behaviour might seem a bit...erratic. One minute she's all for helping and sacrificing everything the next she's freaking out. There is a method to my madness and I hope you all stay with me long enough to find out what that is...**

**So here is the next (longer) chapter for you.**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione has apperated straight into her parents living room "Get up quick, I need to talk to you about something!" she called up the stairs.

"Hermione?" her mum called down.

"Yes, can you come down here please?" she yelled back. She started transfiguring the room, making subtle changes to reflect a more wizarding style.

"What are you doing?" her father asked coming down the stairs, her mother close behind. They were both blinking their eyes in the bright light.

"Sit down, there is something really important I need to tell you."

Hermione's parents sat down immediately. They knew of the troubles in the wizarding world and worried for their daughter everyday.

"For the past month or so I've been working as a spy for the Order. Do you remember them?" Her parents nodded, growing concerned. Hermione took a deep breath. "Originally the mission was for me and my partner to infiltrate the Death Eaters and gain their trust. I was to do it through a guy named Draco Malfoy."

"The one who used to tease you?" Hermione's mother interrupted.

"Yes, him. Well a couple of things happened at once and now it looks like me and my partner will be separating and I will be marrying Draco." Hermione said it in such a calm matter-of-fact way that at first her parents didn't quite believe her.

There were no hysterics, no tears at the thought of marrying this man who had teased her for years that they weren't sure if she was joking or something.

"Hermione dear, two o'clock in the morning isn't exactly an ideal time to pull a joke like this," her father said disapprovingly. Hermione sighed and, from the beginning, explained to her parents everything that had happened to lead her to this moment. Leaving out the sex of course.

* * *

"We won't go along with this!" her father shouted. "We're not some barbaric wizard family who would sell their daughter off to the highest bidder!"

"Daddy, you have to. You don't understand; my life depends on you playing that role. And I'm sorry that I dragged you into this but if you don't than they will know that I'm lying and they will not hesitate to _kill_ me. _If_ Lucius Malfoy approaches you with the intent of marrying me off to Draco then you have to go along with it."

"Do you love him dear?" her mother asked. Hermione laughed bitterly.

"Mother, love has nothing to do with this. Love was abandoned a long time ago. This is about survival and working towards a world without all these lies and hate."

"But you don't know how long you will be with him, you told me wizard marriages were unbreakable. Do you think you can learn to love him?"

Hermione stopped her frantic pacing she had begun half way through her story and really thought about whether or not she could come to love Draco. Seven years of teasing and ridicule came flooding back to her. Then she thought of the tender kiss he had given her not one hour ago. Could she love Draco?

"No Mum, I don't think I could. And even if I did fall for him, which I highly doubt, he'd leave me the second he found out that the only things I know about the wizarding world I learnt after I got my letter. Remember, he thinks I grew up with knowledge of magic."

"Surely if he loved you it wouldn't matter."

Hermione smiled sadly at her mother.

"You don't know these people, blood matters more to them then anything else ever will."

"Yes, but none of them have ever loved a Granger before, you bring out the good in anyone." Her father smiled at her and Hermione forced one back, not daring to voice what she was really thinking; what if the Malfoys brought out the bad in her?

* * *

"I'm sure Hermione has given you an inkling of why we invited you here today." Lucius, Narcissa and Draco sat across from the Grangers, sipping tea and offering biscuits.

The next day after the party Mr and Mrs Granger had received and owl from Lucius and Narcissa inviting them to tea. Hermione had owled Snape and asked him to come over to her parents' and tutor them on wizard marriage traditions. Hermione had even taken them to Hogsmeade to purchase some robes.

After she had had her late night conversation with her parents she had apperated back to Grimmauld Place, packed her bags and left. Sirius had begged her to stay, pleaded with her to talk to him but she had ignored him and just kept packing.

Now, three days later, the Grangers and the Malfoys were about to arrange a marriage for their only children. Hermione stared around the room. If the Parkinson estate was huge, Malfoy Manor resembled a castle.

"We must admit, we were surprised when Hermione told us." Snape had told her father that he was to do most of the talking and direct all his comments to Lucius specifically.

"We were too, when Draco first voiced the suggestion but we soon came around," Narcissa took a delicate sip of tea and then continued. "Hermione is after all the smartest witch in her year, she will be a great asset to our family."

"I hope she will be more then that," Hermione's mum said, speaking for the first time, "I hope she will be a welcomed daughter also." Hermione shot her mother a warning look but Narcissa just laughed.

"Of course she will be most welcome, a daughter I never had."

"Maybe I could show Hermione around while you and her parents discuss the logistics," Draco suggested to his father and with a nod of Lucius' head Draco rose gracefully and held out his hand to Hermione to help her up. Hermione accepted and let Draco lead her out of the room, shooting one last look at her parents.

Hermione was still holding Draco's hand as he led her around the house, pointing out paintings and statues. Hermione half listened, her mind still on her parents, hoping they remembered everything Snape had told them.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, what?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I said, do you want to see my room? Well our room." Hermione was amused to see the soft blush that darkened Draco's cheeks.

"You've gone soft on me, Malfoy," she joked and entered the room he had indicated.

"Holy shit," Hermione said before she could stop herself. "Your room is bigger then my entire house. Okay, maybe not the entire house but the first floor at least," she added at the incredulous look Draco gave her. It was almost like two rooms in one; a bedroom and a study/lounge room. Well, that's three. "What a surprise, everything is green," she said sarcastically taking in the plush deep green carpet, curtains and bed spread.

"No doubt your room is cover in maroon," he countered.

"No, it's not actually. It's brown and blue." Draco nodded, filing that information away for later. Hermione wandered around the room, picking up the odd photo here and there, reading over the titles in the bookcase.

"You have a pretty descent collection," she said moving on to the giant curtained windows. When she pulled aside the curtains she saw that they weren't windows but glass doors, leading out onto a large balcony. She stepped out into the cold air and took in the expansive grounds, resting her hands on the railing.

"Does it intimidate you?" Draco asked, stepping up behind her. She could feel his hot breath against her ear.

"What?" she asked softly and was amazed that Draco even heard it at all.

"That one day this will be ours to control." He rested his hand gently on her hips and she fought to keep her brain working.

"If we survive the war," she said, breaking the whimsical mood. "Nothing is for certain."

"Are you scared?" Draco asked, winding his hands around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Yes," she said, the one simple word catching in her throat.

"Why?" Draco asked, curious as to what her answer would be.

"I'd be a fool not to bet."

Draco laughed at her straight forward answer.

"Smart girl."

She turned in her arms to look at him.

"What about you? Are you scared?"

He shook his head sadly, "No, no fear in me."

"Why not?" Hermione looked into his face waiting as he searched hers, trying to decide whether or not to trust her.

"Because it won't do any good. I learnt a long time ago that being scared will only make me hesitant and that will get me and the people I love hurt."

"Who do you love Draco?" Hermione asked wondering who this cold hearted Slytherin could possibly have feelings for.

"My mother," he whispered. "As much as I hate her doting on me every second I'd do anything for her."

"That's kind of sweet, Draco." She continued to look at him, wondering what their future held and what had happened in his past to make him look at the world so cold and clinically.

"I know we don't love each other and I know we may never but when we marry you will be my wife and I will do everything I can to protect you."

Hermione just nodded, not trusting herself to talk. She placed her hands on his chest and stood up on tip toes to kiss his kips. He stood frozen for a second then responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. Hermione grabbed hold of the front of Draco's robes and pulled him roughly to her chest. They broke of the kiss, both panting slightly.

"If you want me, I'm yours; willingly," she said, hoping he understood.

He nodded to show that he did indeed understand what she was saying and led her over to his bed. She sat on the edge, backing up slowly as Draco moved to lie over her. Their kisses were hungry, fevered. Hermione gasped as Draco ran his tongue along the base of her jaw, just under her ear. He some how managed to shed his robe, leaving him in black slacks and a white undershirt. The white shirt was quickly dispensed of and Hermione gorged herself on the site of his bare skin, his chiselled chest and well define arms. Draco began unbuttoning her shirt, kissing the skin as it was exposed. Hermione buried her hands in his hair, much the same as the woman from the party had done. She moaned in pleasure as Draco rubbed his thumb over her nipple though her bra.

"A quick engagement then," said Narcissa from the open doorway. Draco and Hermione whipped around to see both of their mothers standing in the doorway. Where Draco's mother looked mildly amused at the teenagers' antics, Hermione's looked down right scandalised.

"I'll… you are…what… I'll just wait downstairs," she spluttered before turning on her heel and practically running out of the room.

"Yes, can you two meet us downstairs, there are certain things to discuss that need your involvement." Without waiting for an answer Narcissa gracefully turned and followed Hermione's mother. Draco turned to look back at Hermione, expecting to see a horrified witch but instead he saw the bushy haired beauty's eyes dancing, her lips twitching as she tried to keep from laughing. Draco let out a small chuckle and soon the young couple were giggling uncontrollably, struggling to do up buttons and belts.

Maybe this won't be so bad, they both thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hmm, nothing to say really about this chapter...**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

"Go to hell!" Hermione yelled.

"Gladly if it means getting away from you!" Draco yelled back and stomped down the stairs and out the front door. Hermione screamed in frustration and through a book at her closed bedroom door.

Hermione had invited Draco over to talk about the guest list but he hadn't been interested, instead intent on getting her into bed. Hermione had said that their marriage wasn't going to be one long shag. Draco had made a smart arse comment that no it wasn't going to be one long one, just lots and lots of short ones.

Hermione leapt off her bed and took off down the stairs after him.

"Come back here!" she screamed after him. He stopped just as he was turning around the corner. He looked back at her, smirked and kept walking. Hermione ran after him.

"Why are you acting like a wanker?" she demanded.

"That's rich," Draco scoffed.

"What?"

"You saying I'm acting like a wanker, when you're the one pulling a Dr Jekyll and Mrs Hyde. One minute you are trying to seduce me, next you want nothing to do with me except to plan the bloody guest list. You could invite house elves for all I bleedin' care."

Hermione stopped walking but Draco continued.

"You know I might just do that!" Hermione yelled after him.

"Great, see you at the alter Granger!"

Hermione turned and marched back home.

"I don't want to hear it!" Hermione yelled to her mum who was waiting in the lounge room for her.

"All I was going to say was is it worth it getting this worked up over something that isn't even real?"

Hermione didn't answer just stomped up the stairs.

* * *

_How the hell did I let Pansy talk me into a Girls' Night Out?_ Hermione wondered to herself. She was still seething when Pansy had owled and in a weak moment Hermione had greed to accompany her on a night on the town aka getting pissed and dancing with random guys. Hermione was onto her fourth martini and sat at their table glumly while she watched Pansy grind against some strange man.

Hermione looked around the club, wondering if she would see anyone she knew when she caught the eye of a good looking man. Hermione quickly tried to avert her gaze but the damage had been done and he was on his way over.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"That depends," Hermione said flirtatiously.

"On what?" the guy asked giving her a cocky smile.

"On if you can tell me if you're a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff."

"Well Miss Granger, soon to be Malfoy, I'm a Ravenclaw. My name is Steven Colts, I graduated two years ahead of you and I can't help but wonder what Draco Malfoy's fiancé is doing sitting in a muggle bar all alone three weeks before her wedding."

Hermione closed her eyes and laughed.

"Of all the random guys who had to try and hit on me, you had to be a wizard." The guy, Steven, laughed.

"Well I must admit it wasn't so random; I've been watching you since you came in and have been staring at you, trying to catch your eye."

"That is very flattering Steven but honestly I was just about to leave," Hermione lied. While she wasn't having fun she had no intention of leaving. No doubt Draco was out somewhere whoring himself around. If he could do it, so could she.

"One more drink?" Steven begged. "I'll pay."

Hermione sighed, "One more." Steven smiled and gestured for the waiter to bring them another round.

Three martini's later and Hermione was beginning to like this Steven guy. They'd moved to a more intimate table away from the heaving throng and he was currently running his hand along her thigh.

"Want to come back to my place to continue this?" he asked.

Before Hermione could answer they were interrupted by a not so happy blond.

"Well, isn't this cosy?" Draco said, pulling up a seat and joining them.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione slurred.

"I was out with Crabbe and Goyle and they spotted you over here. Acting like a right tart I might add."

"Please, like you're so much better!" Hermione cried disgusted. "You have a one track mind and you know it!"

Steven watched the two in amusement. No one had actually seen the pair out in public together and speculation was rife about what had brought the two together after the engagement was announced earlier in the week.

Before Hermione had a chance to react Draco's arm shot out and grabbed her, pulling her close to him.

"You think you're such hot shit. You walk around with pureblood wizards like you have a right to be there. Guess what Granger? You don't. You are treading on very thin ice and it cracks just a little bit more with every step you take. And the only you who can save you is me."

Hermione shook off his arm and laughed bitterly, "Please, may I remind you who I was with before I was dragged into your father's scheming clutches?"

"You think Sirius Black would have done a thing to save you? I'm sure you're not that good in bed."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hermione sneered at him.

Draco grabbed her yet again and forcibly removed her from the club. The cold night air hit Hermione's hot face like a bucket of cold water being thrown at her.

People lingering outside the club looked at the pair curiously. Hermione tried to shake him off but his grip just tightened and he dragged her down an alleyway not too far away. One worried couple who believed the curly-haired young woman to be in danger followed them but when they turned down the alleyway they were no where to be seen.

* * *

Hermione and Draco landed on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor and Draco continued to pull her along beside him. Draco ignored his mother's calls as he dragged the still protesting Hermione up to his room. He pushed her inside and locked the door behind him.

"What is your problem?" Hermione screamed at him.

Draco advanced on her until her back was pressed up against the glass doors leading to the balcony.

"I don't know what you and that old fool have cooked up but let me assure you nothing you do or say is going to stop my father doing whatever the hell he wants to."

"What about you Draco?" Hermione asked softly. "Are you such a lost cause?"

"Don't speak to me as if you have any clue what it's like to work for the Dark Lord. It's not about choice, it's about survival and I intend to survive."

"And you don't care who gets hurt in the process."

"We're living in a kill or be killed world, Hermione. You're a fool if you think otherwise." Hermione pushed him off her and stalked over to the couches. Draco joined her on one of the armchairs.

"That's not the world _I_ live in," she said sincerely.

"Well, how lucky for you."

* * *

The morning sun peeked through the cracks in the curtain, bathing the room in morning sun. Hermione stirred, rolled over and went back to sleep. Draco had been awake for hours, never falling asleep.

"_Are you ready to live in that world?"_ _Draco asked. _

"_Will I have a choice? Or is it in that world with you or gone forever?"_

_Draco laughed, "It may be the last one you ever freely make but yes, right now, tonight, you have a choice. If you don't want to be my wife and all that entails you can walk out that door back to Black or Potter or whoever will have you and I'll never bother you again."_

"_Will I…" Hermione had faltered. "Will I be expected to become a Death Eater?" _

"_No, my mother isn't." _

_Hermione nodded. "What about you? Will you become one?"_

"_Yes," Draco said, he had long ago resigned himself to this fact. He didn't want to fight for the good of muggles everywhere or anything but he certainly didn't want another man's mark branded on his arm. _

_Hermione had just nodded. _

_They talked about lighter things then; jobs and the ministry and the new shops opening in Diagon Alley. People they knew who had died since school; one of the Patil twins and a Hufflepuff neither of them had actually ever talked to despite the fact that Hermione and Draco had been Head Boy and Girl. Eventually Hermione had drifted off to sleep and Draco had carried the sleeping girl to his bed. He had climbed in beside her and spent the rest of the night staring at her, trying to figure out her motive for marrying him. He personally didn't have one when he had first agreed to the idea but he knew for sure his father did. He hated to be a pawn for his father and the Dark Lord but he didn't have a choice. He had decided that night of the party that if Hermione was willing to be dragged into it then he would do everything he could to protect her and then when it was all done and the Dark Lord was dead hopefully she would vouch for him and he wouldn't be thrown in Azkaban. Or if it went the other way and You-Know-Who won, at least he wouldn't be stuck with a blithering idiot for the rest of his life. He had always admired Hermione's strength and intelligence. He just wasn't allowed to acknowledge it before. Either way, a wizard marriage was binding and if it went the way of Potter he'd rather be stuck by Hermione's side then in Azkaban. He just had to get her to trust him, love him maybe. _

Decision finally made, Draco slung an arm around Hermione's waist, drew him to her tightly and fell asleep, just as the sun was rising.


	15. Chapter 15

When Draco woke a few hours later Hermione was still sleeping.

"She sleeps like a dead person," Draco murmured brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"And you snore like an asthmatic bear," Hermione said, her eyes still closed. Draco shoved her lightly not realising how close she was to the edge of the bed. He watched in amusement as she lost balance and toppled off. She stood up and glared at him before shutting herself in the bathroom. Hermione stood staring at her reflection for five minutes before stripping off and jumping in the shower.

Meanwhile out in the bedroom Draco was weighing up the risk versus benefit of offering to join Hermione in the shower. He decided any momentary peek he might get at her goodies was not worth getting his bits hexed off.

He turned in surprise as his mother came waltzing into the room without knocking.

"Draco, have you had a chance to ask – who is in the shower?" she asked in mid sentence.

Draco was silent for a second. "What?"

"Don't play dumb, your shower is running, who is in it?" Narcissa stood before her son; arms crossed causing the fully grown man to cower before her.

Draco looked over at the closed bathroom door, saying nothing.

"You know the rules Draco, I don't care what you do in your personal life but you don't bring random woman into my house."

The shower stopped and Draco glanced at the door in panic.

"Right well, I'll get right on that Mother, good talk." He tried to shoo her out of the room but she had planted her feet and wasn't budging.

"You've spent too much time around your mudblood if you think I'm daft enough to leave without seeing which floozy it was this time. Was it Gregory's sister again because Draco, you can do so much better."

Draco and Narciss stood staring at the bathroom door, waiting for Hermione to emerge.

"Good morning Mrs Malfoy," Hermione said brightly coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing her jeans from last night but instead of the skimpy tops he had worn with them she was wearing one of Draco's casual button up shirts.

Draco closed his eyes and groaned.

"Bad, bad, bad," he whispered.

"Good morning, Hermione," Narcissa said, clearly surprised. "I didn't realise that –"

"I wasn't some skanky girl Draco had brought home for the sole purpose of getting his rocks off?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Well yes. Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Narcissa asked.

"No thank you, I wouldn't want my mudblood presence turning you daft. Draco we still need to talk about the guess list. I know how badly you wanted the house elves to come but I don't think it's appropriate." With that she turned on the spot leaving a very surprised Draco and Narcissa standing there, gaping at the spot Hermione had just stood.

"You can't apperate out of the Manor," Draco spluttered. "Unless you're family you can only apperate to the front door. And she's not family yet."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her son. "Draco you're an idiot," she called over her shoulder as she made her way out of the room.

* * *

"Draco!" Mrs Granger said in surprise when she answered the doorbell. She wasn't aware that Hermione hadn't returned home until this morning, clad in her fiancé's shirt so had no reason to not treat the boy nicely. She was a bit confused about the whole situation but trusted that Hermione knew what she was doing.

"Good afternoon Mrs Granger, is Hermione home?" Draco asked nicely.

"She's out the back, come through and I'll show you." Draco followed the little woman through the house, barely keeping the sneer off his face at the obvious muggleness of the place. Mrs Granger opened the back door for him and pointed to a gazebo in the far corner of the large back yard. She then handed him a couple of towels.

"She forgot to take these with her." She shut the door behind him as Draco made his way over to the large wooden structure. As he got closer her realised that it housed a hot tub, currently containing Hermione in a black one piece. Her eyes were closed and her head was resting back against the side of the tube. She had weird strings coming from her ears.

"You're house is so muggle," he goaded. Nothing. She didn't even look up. "Your mother wouldn't know any magic if it bit her on the arse." Again nothing. Was she deliberately trying to provoke him? He tried one last time, "Nice tits Granger." Still she lay there, ignoring him. He reached out and touched her shoulder, leaping back when she jumped three feet into the air, splashing him with water. She pulled the strings out of her ears and stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What the hell are you doing? I've been standing here for about five minutes! And now I'm all wet!" He looked down at the jeans and sweater he was wearing, the front of his outfit soaked.

"Well don't scare me half to death and I won't splash you!"

Draco scowled at her and picked up one of the towels he had just put down.

"So what are you doing here?" Hermione asked again.

He pulled out a box from his pocket and enlarged it back to its original size.

"Millicent Bullstrode is having an engagement party tonight. That," he pointed at the box, "is for you to wear. It's fancy dress; 1890s"

Hermione frowned and climbed out of the hot tub accepting the towel Draco offered. After she dried off she led Draco back inside out of the chilly air. She pointed at the kitchen table.

"Wait there while I get changed," she directed before hurrying upstairs for a quick shower. She returned fifteen minutes later in a pair of jeans and soft cream jumper.

In her absence Draco must have explained about the party because her mother had taken it upon herself to retrieve her old dress maker's frame and display the dress in all its bustled glory.

"I'm not wearing that," Hermione stated before Draco or her mother realised she was in the room. She circled the dress, ignoring her mother's smile and Draco's smirk. "I refuse to wear something that will make my butt look the size of an elephant's arse. It's hideous!" Draco didn't bother to remove his smirk.

"Millie wants a fancy dress engagement party and Mother thought this one would be perfect for you."

"Will you be dressing up?" Hermione demanded.

"Of course."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her hand across her forehead where she could feel a headache growing.

"When?"

"Tonight," Draco supplied.

"Tonight!" she shrieked. "You couldn't have mentioned this say… before today!" Draco just shrugged.

"I'll be back to pick you up at six thirty." With that he exited the house without waiting for a response. Hermione turned to her mother who was fussing over the dress.

"I have three hours! Stop fussing over the bloody dress and help me get ready!" she snapped.

* * *

The next three hours were a whirlwind of hair, make-up, ridiculously tight corsets and absurdly large underpants. Hermione had just finished posing for a slew of photographs out in the backyard when the doorbell rang. As much as she hated to admit it the dress was gorgeous and she couldn't wait to see Draco's reaction. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a plethora of curls; a few stray ringlets framed her face. The blue gown flowed around her body, the train slithering after her whenever she moved. Her long bare neck was exposed by the obscenely low cut dress and her hands were covered in long black gloves. Black lace framed her neckline and was used as sleaves. She wished she had some fabulous jewels to wear but nothing of her mothers had gone with the dress. She could barely breathe as it was and as her father made to open the door her breath quickened even more in anticipation. Draco stood there and as promised he was dressed, head to toe in an outfit straight out of the 1890s. Draco shook Mr Granger's hand though his eyes swept the room searching out Hermione. He spotted her at once and couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his features.

Hermione frowned; not exactly the response she was looking for.

"What?" she asked.

"They won't let you. You know you're not suppose to look better then the bride." Hermione gave a little smirk of her own.

"Well, with Millicent as the bride that's not exactly hard is it?"

"Hermione," her father chastised.

"Sorry, that was mean."

Draco stepping towards her and pulled a box from out of thin air.

"I asked Mother if you could borrow these tonight," he said holding out the box to her. "I thought they would go with your dress."

Hermione took the black velvet box from him and opened it. Inside was a pair of diamond and sapphire earrings and a necklace to match. Hermione sucked in a breath and reached out to pick up an earring._These would be worth a fortune,_ she thought.

She put on the earrings but Draco stopped her when she reached for the necklace.

"Let me."

Hermione's parents watched in curiosity as the blond wizard draped the necklace around their daughter's neck, clasped it and then straightened it, running his hand gently from the pendant, over and around Hermione's neck and then trailed off down her back. Hardly the act of two people forced to marry.

Mrs Granger coughed subtly breaking Hermione and Draco out of their reverie.

"Right, shall we go then?" Draco asked awkwardly.

Hermione nodded and after bidding goodnight to her parents and putting on her cloak they apperated to the house where the party was, owned by Millicent's fiancé.

"Yet another large sprawling country estate," Hermione said sarcastically. "What a surprise."

* * *

Whispers followed Draco and Hermione as they entered and made their way over to Millicent to offer their congratulations. Though her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Hermione Millicent accepted the other woman's kiss on the cheek and didn't have anything nasty to say. After the obligatory greeting Draco and Hermione wandered around the room, Draco occasionally saying hello to people he knew. Hermione stood in wonder. It was like the room had been placed under a spell. Every single person was dressed to the nines in 1890s costume. She'd been to fancy dress parties before but nothing like this. All the women were in long flowing gowns and the men looked odd in their contrasting pants and waistcoats.

"There's your parents," Hermione pointed out and she and Draco made their way over to them.

"Miss Granger you look beautiful," Lucius said, leering at her low cut dress. "You must save me a dance."

Hermione shuddered involuntary and inched closer to Draco.

"I don't think we'll be staying for much of the dancing," Draco said, placing an arm around Hermione's waist protectively.

"I'm sure she can save me one dance, Draco," his father said warningly.

"Of course," Draco conceded, giving her hip a light squeeze. She barely felt it through all the layers of fabric and the boned, stiff corset.

Not long later dinner was announced and everyone made their way to the dining room. Where the Parkinson party had one long table here dozens of small tables were set up around the room and Hermione and Draco found themselves seated with his parents, the Parkinsons, Steven Colts and none other then Sirius Black. Sirius and Hermione glared at each other across the table while Pansy smiled maliciously.

_This was going to be fun, _she thought.

* * *

**A/N For some pictures of the dress and such go to my profile page and follow the links to my myspace page. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I was beginning to think no one read this story because only one person reviews but then I got a gentle reminder that I hadn't updated in a little while and realised that yes, there are people out there who do actually want to read this story so i got my arse into gear and put up another chapter. Man i feel like KFC. Sorry that has nothing to do with anything I'm just hungry. **

**Tried to make this chapter a bit longer. **

**There is some smut at the end but you don't have to read it if you don't want to, just know that yes, they will finally do 'it'**

* * *

"Sit up straight, Granger, you're making me look bad," snarled Draco. He'd been in a weird mood since they got here but since they had sat down to dinner, that mood had turned hostile.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione said sweetly. "This corset won't allow me to sit any other way."

They were halfway through dinner and Hermione thought the experience was akin to that of pulling teeth; long, slow and painful. Everything she did or said Draco pounced on her with a sarcastic or hurtful comment.

_For Harry, for Harry, for Harry._

"You're eating too much," Draco whispered in her ear. "I don't want a fat wife."

_For Harry, for Harry, for Harry._

"Why does Black keep looking at you? Are you still fucking him?"

_For Harry, for Harry, for Harry._

"Are you too stupid to listen? I said sit up straight!"

_For Harry, for Harry, for Harry._

"Pansy's looking especially lovely, don't you think. Maybe we could invite her back with us tonight."

Hermione slammed her fork down on the table before grabbing Draco's collar and pulling him close so their noses were nearly touching.

"You say one more word to me before dinner is done and I'll put you in a corset with a permanent sticking charm. We'll see how many slags will follow you home then." She released him and excused herself before escaping to the gardens for some fresh air. The rest of the table sat dumbfounded at Hermione's sudden outburst.

"Go after her," Narcissa said in a sing-song voice before taking another bite of her chicken.

Draco glared at his mother before getting up to follow Hermione.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Draco yelled after her as she stormed through the gardens. For a woman wearing a 19th century dress she was moving fairly quickly. "You made me look like a complete idiot."

"Oh, I think you were doing a fine job of that all on your own," she snapped.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Draco demanded.

"You were acting like a moron. Why would you say all those things? Are you that insecure?" Hermione stopped and looked around. She and Draco had unwittingly got lost in the middle of a hedge maze. "Where the hell are we?"

"I'm not insecure at all," Draco stated, ignoring Hermione's locality confusion. "I just want to make sure you know how to act and what is expected of you. You are my wife and you will do what I say."

"Wrong!" Hermione shouted, turning on him. "I am you fiancé and I will _not_ be ordered about like some common house elf. I may not be a pure-blood Draco but regardless of what you believe I am your equal and if you want me by your side, as your wife, you _will_ treat me with respect."

Draco laughed in her face.

"You need me Granger. Without me you are nothing but Black's bitch and who would want you then?"

"I'm sure I could find someone."

Draco scoffed, "Prove it."

Hermione smiled viciously as him, "I may just do that."

Draco advanced on her until she was pushed into the thick hedge wall of the maze.

"You can try mudblood, but trust me; no one at that party would touch you with a ten foot pole," Draco sneered. Hermione shoved Draco away and apperated back to the doors back to the party. Draco stood, wondering how she was managing to apperate out of the grounds. He hit himself in the head when he realised that she wasn't; she was just apperating to another part of the house. He walked back slowly to the party, giving himself some time to think. His father had put him on the defensive to begin with as soon as they had arrived and then all the stares and whispers had caused him to lash out at Hermione. He didn't want to seem weak, he wanted to seem like he had the controlling hand in their relationship when he knew realistically Hermione was right; they were equals.

When he finally got back to the party dinner had finished and couples had moved to the dance floor. He looked around for Hermione and spotted her dancing with Black. He felt his blood boil as he watched the two move together, fluidly, whispering hurriedly in each other's ears.

* * *

"Dumbledore said you came to speak with him about marrying Malfoy. He told me what he said to you, what is expected of you," Sirius said to Hermione as they waltzed around the dance floor.

Hermione just nodded.

"I told him he was being unreasonable, that it was too great a sacrifice to ask one so young to make."

"Yeah, well, he didn't really give me a choice," Hermione said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I can't help but think this is my fault; it weighs heavily on my heart." Sirius looked into her eyes, noticing the tears pooling before she blinked them away.

"Don't worry yourself; I place the blame entirely on Dumbledore. This was his idea from the beginning."

"All the same, I'm sorry." Hermione lay her head on Sirius' chest and let him lead her around the floor. Just for a moment all the animosity and hurt was gone between them and they were happy to be in the presence of a friend.

"Malfoy's glaring at me," Sirius said.

"Which one?" asked Hermione, not opening her eyes.

"Lucius," came a cold voice behind her. They stopped dancing and turned to the older Malfoy. "I do believe you promised me a dance, Hermione."

Sirius didn't let go of Hermione until she deliberately stepped out of his hold.

"Oh course," she said smiling sweetly. "Anything for my father-in-law to be."

Sirius excused himself and went to stand by Pansy.

"A little sickening isn't it?" Pansy asked. "That the one to snag the Malfoy prince is none other then mudblood Granger. What is it that you men see in her?" Pansy demanded.

"She's perfect," was all the Sirius said. "Dance?"

Pansy nodded and the two joined the other couples.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen Draco look so surprised. You don't back down," Lucius said looking at her appraisingly.

"I refused to be walked all over," Hermione said with a delicate shrug of her shoulders. "Draco needs to know that now, rather then later."

Lucius nodded.

"You're stronger then I thought you would be, coming here tonight took a lot of guts."

"I wasn't aware that I had a choice," Hermione said. In a weird way she liked these little tête-à-têtes with Lucius; the way they would dance around each other. Figuratively even if that's what they were doing literally.

"You always have a choice, Hermione," Lucius said and Hermione was reminded of her conversation with Draco the night before.

"But when the choice is life or death is that really a choice?" Hermione asked, taking the conversation on a quick left turn to more serious territory.

Lucius laughed, "My son likes to be dramatic when is comes to making decisions about his future; I see he has had some influences on you."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, we have talked about choices. His outlook on life is a little bleaker then mine. Though he did say I could leave him and never look back so maybe he's not so pessimistic after all."

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked confused.

"Draco seemed to think that when it comes to marrying him, I had a choice."

"But you know better?"

"Yes," Hermione said sadly. "I know better."

"It's not such a bad life Hermione; just ask my wife. She's like Draco; they know what needs to be done for us to live a better life but are hesitant to join the fight."

"Do you think if You-Know-Who succeeds it will be a better world? You will be sentencing the wizard world to an almost certain death if you take out all the muggle borns. There is just not enough magic to continue to reproduce and prosper."

Hermione knew she was on dangerous ground. If she took one wrong step she was dead.

"Do you know there are few truly muggle-born wizards and witches Hermione?" Lucius asked. "You yourself are the perfect example. A couple of months ago you were thought of as the biggest muggle born witch around and then low and behold that wasn't the case at all, there was always magic in your family, it was just hidden. It's those who have no connection to a wizard or witch whatsoever that have something to fear; you will be safe especially married to Draco."

"So what you are saying is that I shouldn't worry my pretty little head about it and just accept what comes?"

"Exactly, we will take care of you. And you never know, there might be brighter things in your future you are not even aware of. The Dark Lord has use for you my dear. You're meant for great things."

Hermione couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine.

* * *

"Father, may I cut in?" Draco asked a little while later. Lucius excused himself and went in search of his wife.

"You made my father laugh, how?" Draco demanded pressing her body firmly against his.

"I simply talked to him about choices," Hermione said mysteriously.

"Nobody makes him laugh, he must like you."

"Wow," Hermione said sarcastically, "what an honour."

Draco laughed. "You might become a Malfoy yet."

Hermione stopped cold. Hermione Malfoy. She hadn't thought about that yet.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked worried.

"I'm going to be Hermione Malfoy," Hermione said, fighting off a panic attack.

"Yeah," Draco said confused. "That's what happens when you marry a Malfoy."

"I know, I just hadn't thought about it before."

Draco smirked, "Too busy thinking about my body?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes, that's exactly right."

Draco grabbed her, pulled her close and began dancing again.

"You know you want me Granger," he whispered in her ear. His hand slid down to cup her arse and pushed it against his body. "I can see it in yours eyes. You want something from me that Black or Potter or Weasley could never give you."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Hermione asked looking up into his steel grey eyes. Draco dipped his head and ran his tongue along her jaw line, gently biting her earlobe. Her breasts were crushed against Draco's hard chest; cleavage spilled out of the top of her dress, rising and falling with every harsh breath she took as arousal overtook her.

"A good, hard, fuck," Draco breathed in her.

"Let's go than," Hermione said leading him away to the nearest fireplace.

* * *

The flooed directly into Draco's room, hands running all over each others bodies. Their mouths crashed together as weeks, months, years of unreleased sexual tension exploded around them. Draco stripped off his jacket as Hermione kicked off her shoes. Hands fumbled at belts and buttons before they managed to free each other of their outer clothing. Hermione's dressed pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it. As Draco shed his shirt and pants Hermione quickly rid herself of the ridiculously large underwear.

"Leave it," Draco demanded when Hermione went to remove the corset. She smirked as she stepped towards the boxer clad Draco. She'd put on a muggle garter to go with the corset when she was getting ready and was glad to see Draco approved.

Hermione stared appreciatively at his body for a second before they were all over each other again. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco and he backed up until her back was pressed against the cool glass of the balcony doors. Hermione's moan was lost in Draco's mouth as his tongue plundered her mouth. She could feel his erection pressing into her bottom and readjusted herself so she could rub against it. Draco groaned before lowering her legs to ground. He practically ripped her underwear off and then hastily removed his own boxers. Hermione smirked as his dick sprung free from his boxers and Draco lifted her into postion, not hesitating as he thrust into her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist again, throwing her head back and moaning in pleasure. Draco attacked her neck, placing hot kisses on her neck and soft breasts. He sucked on her breasts, knowing it would leave a mark, his mark. Hermione moaned out his name as Draco grabbed her hips and held her to him, thrusting up into her.

"What did you need?" Draco demanded.

"You," Hermione whimpered, getting close, her eyes closed.

"You needed me to what?" Draco grabbed her wrists, stopping until she looked at him.

"Draco," she begged for him to continue, grinding against him.

"You needed me to what?" he repeated quietly.

"Fuck me hard," Hermione growled.

Draco smirked before quickly lowering them to the ground so he was on top. He lifted her legs up high and continued to pound into her, grunting in pleasure when he heard her call out his name and her muscles tighten around his impossible hard dick as she came. She dug her nails into his back and dragged them across his skin. The pain sent him over the edge and with one last thrust he buried himself deep in her and came.

* * *

**I'm always a bit self-conscious when I write sexual situations because I suck at doing it. ****Your thoughts on this chapter would be greatly appreciated, if you have a spare moment to review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N This chapter is shorter then the others. It's going to go quick and might be a bit confusing. It's in the style of a bunch a drabbles (one hundred words). Its spans the time from right after last chapter to five weeks later when they get back from their honeymoon. Very very ooc in this chapter. **

* * *

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered a little while later when they were tucked up in bed, facing each other.

"For what?" Hermione whispered back. They didn't know why they are whispering, it just seems appropriate.

"For being a dick."

Hermione laughed and snuggled in closer.

They were silent for a while, just taking in each other's features, lost in their own thoughts.

"Your father wants me to help Voldemort," Hermione whispered eventually, watching as Draco's eyes went wide.

"What did you say?" he asked, wondering if he'd finally find out his father's plans.

"Nothing." Hermione rolled onto her back and looked at the canopy covering the bed. "I said nothing."

* * *

"Stand still Hermione," her mother demanded. They were at the most exclusive dress robe store in Diagon Alley for her final dress fitting. Pansy was there too, as her maid of honour. Hermione was fidgeting. There were a million and one places she would rather be then in this stuffy store, getting her dress fitted. Like with Draco. In the two weeks since they had first slept together the young couple could get enough of each other. On more then one occasion Narcissa had gone to wake her son only to find him in bed with a naked Hermione. Just this morning she had walked in on them awake and … active.

* * *

"Your mother thinks I'm a slut," Hermione moaned later that afternoon.

"No she doesn't, she was just surprised. It's hard for mother to see their little boys all groan up." Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yes, even my mother."

"I was more curious as to when _you _were ever a 'little boy'."

Draco laughed, "I had my moments."

Hermione continued to pace at the foot of the bed.

"She wouldn't even look me in the eye, the whole day during the fitting; not once."

"Don't worry about it; my mother loves you." Draco dragged her to the bed and forced her to lie down. "Stop stressing, we have a party to get ready for."

* * *

"It's always slightly disturbing having sex with you in a room full of people," Hermione said, getting out of the shower.

"You get used to it," Draco said around his toothbrush.

"How can you be so blasé about it? If Blaise asks you one more time if he can take me for a test drive I'm going to hex his bits off."

Draco laughed. It was true; he and Hermione had been to four parties that week and at every single on of them he had been propositioned by wizards wanting to spend the night with Hermione. Sooner or later he'd have to agree or they'd get suspicious.

* * *

"No," Hermione stomped her foot, tears forming. "You can't ask me to do it."

"It's already decided Hermione. I'll not hear another word about it." Draco walked from the room, signalling an end to the conversation. He'd just informed her that at the next party they attended, a birthday party for Blaise the following night, two days before their wedding, she will be sleeping with the birthday boy. She knew it had to happen, it was what pureblood wives do but she couldn't help but be scared out of her mind. She hated the thought of anyone touching her but Draco, especially so close to their wedding. She wondered when this change had happened. Once upon a time she couldn't imagine anyone touching her but Sirius.

* * *

"I have to sleep with Blaise," Hermione said, throwing her bag onto the table. She was visiting Grimmauld Place.

"Is that so?" Sirius asked, pouring her a cup of tea.

"Don't be so god damn smug about it," Hermione glared at Sirius.

"Well, I'd hate to say I told you so…"

"Then don't," Hermione sneered taking the tea he offered.

"Do you want some practice?" he asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"In…?"

"Fucking someone who isn't your boyfriend," Sirius supplied. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Couldn't hurt." She finished off her tea and followed Sirius up to his bedroom.

* * *

"Did you enjoy him?" Draco yelled. He and Hermione were facing off over her parents dining room table.

"Don't you dare act so high and mighty, I know you're still screwing around with Pansy," Hermione yelled back. Mr and Mrs Granger eyed each other uneasily in the lounge room. They hated what this mission was doing to their daughter, they barely ever saw her anymore and when they did she definitely didn't act like their Hermione.

"He'll never give it to you as good as I can and you know it," Draco growled before slamming out the back door and apperating away.

* * *

"I have been waiting for months to do this," Blaise said as he circled Hermione.

"Oh?" she said in a bored voice. Blaise just nodded and with a flick of his wand Hermione was standing there naked.

"Dance," Blaise demanded.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, not quite believing him.

"I want you to dance for me, slowly." Hermione rolled her eyes, bored with the whole situation and slowly began to move to the music Blaise had put on. It was a muggle song; one of her favourites. Mechanically she moved, up and down, side to side. Eventually Blaise approached her, kissing her harshly. Hermione eagerly kissed him back.

* * *

"You'll rub yourself raw," Draco said standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Hermione was in the shower and scrubbing at her skin. She was especially trying to scrub away a hickey on her hip. "Stop it," Draco said.

But Hermione just scrubbed harder. When she'd left Blaise bedroom she'd flood straight to Draco's room where he was waiting for her and got straight in the shower. Something broke. Some internal tension that was keeping her together snapped and she scrubbed ferociously at her skin. Draco got in the shower with her, fully dressed, and still her shaking hands.

"Baby, you'll hurt yourself. Stop…"

* * *

"She's sleeping," Draco told his mother the next morning. "She didn't get to sleep until early this morning."

"Her mother is looking for her. Can you wake her up for lunch? The rehearsal dinner is tonight and we have some thing to go over." Draco nodded and closed the door.

He went and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Hermione sleep. Something was up with her, something not quite right. It was like she had given up and accepted her role. Draco hated it but at the same time he was glad she was accepting her fate. He would become a death eater three weeks after their marriage and in turn she would be a death eater's wife.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said. The couple couldn't help it; they smiled. Despite all the drama, all the hate and animosity, the betrayals and the hurt they were beginning to feel something for each other and now they were joined as wizard and wife. Hermione smiled as Draco brought her body against his and kissed her soundly. They heard a few of their school mates whistle from the crowd and Hermione blushed. As they made their way back down the aisle friends and family congratulated them. Hermione didn't even have a chance to stop and realise that even evil Slytherins can celebrate love too.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by. Draco and Hermione had portkeyed to Spain for their honeymoon and had spent the entire time completely secluded and cut off from other human beings; wizard and muggle. With only a house elf to serve them they had lost themselves in each other, their trust, affection, respect and love for each other growing. They talked and they laughed, they swam naked in the ocean and ate fruit and ice cream in bed. To look at them you wouldn't think they were the result of an arranged marriage, sworn enemies for seven years. Most importantly you wouldn't think they were about to have their whole lives uprooted and changed.

* * *

"We have to go home tomorrow," Draco said. Hermione sighed and rolled out of bed.

"I know and then it's just a week…" She trailed off. Neither wanted to think about what happened in a week.

She turned to him and hesitantly asked, "Can you do me a favour?"

Draco looked up at his new wife, taking in the scared look in her eyes.

"What is it?" he said, slightly worried.

"I can't sleep with anyone else but you. My body is yours, for you to with what you will but please, keep it to yourself."

Draco thought for a second; he knew his mother didn't participate but his father was powerful, no one questioned him.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Draco, it's time," Lucius said from the bedroom door. Hermione and Draco had been home a week and tonight was the night. They had been waiting nervously in their bedroom for Lucius to come and take him to the Death Eater initiation. They didn't know anything about it except it was painful and long. Draco didn't expect to be home until dawn, if at all. Not everyone survived the initiation.

Draco nodded and stood up, giving Hermione one last kiss and a tight embrace.

"I lo… I'll pray for you," Hermione said before Draco place one last firm kiss to her temple before following his father.

* * *

If you have any questions ask. There is a reason Hermione's acting so out of character... can anyone guess...? 


	18. Chapter 18

Draco and Lucius finally apperated home just before dawn. Lucius supported his son as Draco limped up the stairs to his bedroom. His mother was dozing on one of the couches and Hermione was sound asleep in bed, though still fully dressed. Draco staggered over to the bathroom while Lucius joined his wife on the couch.

"Is it done?" she asked, startling awake. Lucius nodded. While not hurt like his son, he was very tired. They heard the shower start and looked over to where Hermione was still sleeping.

"Dreamless Sleeping Draught," Narcissa supplied. "She was making herself sick with worry, wouldn't sit still. She was getting a migraine so I offered to make her tea and slipped it in. She was asleep in seconds." Lucius nodded and they were quiet for a while until they heard Hermione moan in her sleep. Lucius raised an eyebrow and Narcissa went to investigate.

"I can't," Hermione mumbled in her sleep.

"I thought you said it was dreamless," Lucius whispered from his spot on the couch.

"It was, maybe it's wearing off."

"You can't make me, it's not fair," Hermione said, her brow furrowing in her sleep.

"What can't I make you do?" Narcissa asked, curious what the young woman was dreaming about.

"Draco, please…" Hermione shot up in bed, looking around. She took in Narcissa leaning over her bed and Lucius on the couch.

"Where is he?" she demanded, untangling herself from the blanket. Narcissa pointed to the en suit door where the shower was still running. Hermione stood up quickly, putting her hand to her head as a wave of dizziness and pain flooded it before walking unsteadily into the bathroom.

Draco was sitting on the shower floor; both legs stretch out before him as the scolding hot water pounded down on him. His left leg was all torn and bloody, the water washing the blood away only to be replaced a moment later by more. His ribs were bruised and there was a large gash down his cheek. None of this bothered Hermione, it all could be fixed with a few spells and potions. However amongst the red blood and the purple bruises the black dark mark stood out against his pale skin.

"Who?" Hermione asked, sitting on the floor next to the shower. "Who was it Draco?"

"It doesn't matter," Draco said. Hermione could barely hear him over the hammering of the water.

"Of course it matters, Draco. You killed someone. Who was it?" Hermione was practically in the shower with Draco now, the water flattening her hair to her head as she demanded to know who Draco had killed to complete his initiation.

"Anthony Goldstein, happy now?" Draco sneered, pushing her back against the shower wall where she hit her head.

"Tony?" Hermione whispered. A Ravenclaw in her year, Anthony had joined the DA. He was a nice guy, always said hello.

Draco turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He limped out of the room and Hermione heard him ask his mother to heal him. Hermione's head sunk to her knees which she had drawn up against her chest.

Water dripped off her hair and clothes and permeated into anywhere that was still dry.

She could hear Draco's grunts as his mother tended to his wounds. Lucius left to go to bed and Narcissa had a brunch to attend. She sat and listened to the silence, wondering if Draco had fallen asleep.

Eventually she lifted herself out of the shower, stripped and got back in, letting the hot water wash away her tears.

* * *

Draco was indeed asleep. His bruises had faded, though not complete gone, and his legs were scarred where the larger wounds had been. Along his cheek was a faint scar marring his once perfect face. Hermione climbed into bed next to him, scared to get too close but still bone tired and in need of sleep. Her head pounded and her eyes were red and puffy. She drifted off to sleep, the last thing she saw was the dark mark burnt into her husbands arm.

* * *

"He fought back." The sun was just setting and Hermione had opened her bleary eyes to see Draco staring at her.

"What?" she asked her throat dry and scratchy.

"They told me where he would be, he was supposed to be sleeping. But he wasn't and when he saw me there, flanked by death eaters he knew what was happening and he fought back."

Hermione swallowed loudly, but didn't say a word, scared that if she did her tears would start again.

"He nearly killed me. The death eaters wouldn't have done anything. It would have been a failed initiation and my punishment would have been death either way." Draco took a breath and let it out slowly. Hermione just continued to watch him.

"I didn't mind Goldstein. We weren't friends or anything, but I didn't mind him. The whole time all I could think was Hermione's going to hate me, Hermione's going to hate me."

He searched her eyes, trying to find an answer, a response.

A few tears escaped Hermione's eyes and dripped down onto the pillows.

"I don't hate you," she whispered. "We all do things we don't want to do to survive in a war. I don't blame you for surviving."

"Not now, not tonight. But what about tomorrow. Or the day after that? What happens when this is all done, will you hate me then?" Draco demanded, scared to hear her answer.

"I can't tell you what you want to hear Draco; I only can tell you what I know. And I _know_ that I don't hate you."

Draco's own eyes began to water at the memory of the look on Anthony's face when he knew that he had lost, that this was it, he was going to die.

A strangled sob escaped his throat and he buried his head in Hermione's neck, pouring all his self-loathing and anger into her.

* * *

Anthony's death was in the Daily Prophet the next morning. No suspects but the Dark Mark had been set off over Anthony's flat he shared with his older sister. His sister had been staying with friends at the time.

Lucius had insisted Hermione and Draco make a public appearance of a young newly wed couple in love. They bundled up against the cold and decided on a stroll through Hogsmeade. Hermione insisted on visiting the bookstore while Draco wanted to go to the Quidditch store first. Draco won and he dragged a reluctant Hermione into the warm shop. Hermione smiled as the silent sullen man turned into a twelve year old boy in front of her eyes. He picked out a half a dozen products and a new broom.

"You got a new broom as a wedding present!" Hermione protested.

"This isn't for me, it's for you. I'm going to teach you to fly." Hermione rolled her eyes at the common misconception that she couldn't fly.

"I can fly," she said moodily.

"Well then I'm going to teach you to fly…well." He grinned mischievously at her and for a moment the horror of the last couple of days was forgotten.

"Book store now?" Hermione pleaded and after paying for his purchases they trudged through the snow to the bookstore a few shops away.

Half an hour later Hermione was still picking out books and Draco was looking ready to fall asleep.

"I'm done," she announced finally and took the books up to the counter. At the last second Draco slipped a book into her pile, unknown to Hermione.

The old proprietor didn't say anything just raised his eyebrows when he rung up the price for the _Karma Sutra_ book Draco had added. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she went bright red. She glared at Draco as he handed over the galleons and innocently carried the books out of the store.

"You think you're so sneaky. You'll be using that book all by yourself. I certainly won't be reading it," Hermione said, trying to sound dignified and disgusted.

"A book Hermione Granger won't be reading? You could just about knock me over with a feather." Hermione and Draco both turned to see Harry and Ron glaring at them.

"It's Hermione Malfoy," Hermione said, glaring back at her two best friends. It was the first time she had seen them since the ministry party.

"A bit of family history is revealed and you go running into the arms of the enemy," Ron spat.

"Did you hear about Anthony?" Harry asked, shooting daggers at Draco.

"Yes," Hermione said in a small voice. Draco put a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. The boys' eyes narrowed as they watched the affection between the pair.

The tension between the two pairs seemed to grow until it was so thick you could cut it. Harry, Ron and Draco's hands all hovered near their pockets where they kept their wands while Hermione looked anxiously between the men.

"Come on Draco," she said eventually, giving him a light shove. "I have a headache."

It was true, though at the moment she would use any excuse to get away. Draco nodded stiffly before turning them both on the spot and apperating them away.

They arrived straight into their bedroom and Draco deposited their packages on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. Hermione headed straight for the bathroom where she kept some muggle pain relief. She'd been getting headaches a lot lately and they seemed to be getting worse. She thought maybe she needed to get her eyes checked because when she was reading her eyes would get blurry sometimes too.

"Still don't hate me?" Draco asked as she joined him in front of the fire. Hermione shook her head no as she climbed onto his lap, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Do you miss them?" Draco asked.

"Sometimes," Hermione said honestly. They sat in silence; each lost in their own thoughts until a house elf came and informed them lunch was ready. Hermione stretched and climbed off Draco, falling back onto the couch when a dizzy spell over took her.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, worried.

"Yeah, just hungry," Hermione said, leaning on Draco as he helped her down the stairs. "And tired, and stressed, and worried that your father is going to try and implant the devil's spawn into my womb."

Draco and Hermione laughed, a deeper one joining them.

They turned to see Lucius standing behind them.

"Don't worry Hermione, not the devil's, just a Malfoy."

"Is there a difference," Hermione joked, knowing her father-in-law found her amusing.

"Sometimes I wonder," Lucius said, his voice turning cold. He gestured to someone in the dining room and soon Draco and Hermione were surrounded by death eaters.

"The Dark Lord wishes to meet the wife of his newest Death Eater, Hermione. Draco, you will stay behind." Lucius watched as Hermione and Draco didn't move, Draco squeezing tighter to Hermione's side. "Grab them!" Lucius commanded and Hermione screamed as Death Eaters decended on them, tearing her away from Draco. She could hear his shouted protests. Lucius grabbed hold of her wrist and before she knew she felt the familiar sensation of appartition. When they landed and she opened her eyes she found herself staring face to face with Lord Voldemort.

"Hermione Granger, I presume. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I in no way shape or form claim to be able to write characters true to form. It's hard. Really hard. The Voldemort that appears in this chapter isn't like the one in the books, that's just a given. No one can write JK Rowlings characters the way that she can but I hope you are open minded and patient as I fumble through trying to write one of the most evil... men in children's literary history. **

**Also, Hermione is a bit ooc. When isn't she? She's a bit cheeky and reckless in this chapter but that's the way I wrote it so yeah... It all adds to her weird behaviour. **

* * *

"You're a curious creature, Hermione. Very curious. I bet you are just full of secrets."

Hermione screamed in pain as Voldemort tried to pull thoughts from her head. It was taking all her energy to make it appear like she had nothing to hide while in reality hiding every. She was using everything Snape had taught her plus everything she had read. This had been going on for nearly an hour and nothing she could do or say would convince Voldemort that she was exactly as she appeared to be.

"My Lord, if I may be so bold as to interject. Hermione has had no contact with anyone of danger, she's been most loyal and has repeatedly proven herself," Lucius spoke up, no longer being able to stand watching his daughter-in-law needlessly tortured. After one last thought-pulling attempts Voldemort finally let Hermione be, pacing in front of a window in the abandoned manor they were currently in.

"Leave us!" he bellowed to the Death Eaters present and the room quickly cleared. Hermione stared at him from the floor; her lip bleeding, her wrists bruised where someone had held her down.

"I want you," Voldemort said, his voice cold and high, "to tell me everything you know about Harry Potter. Things that only you would know."

"He doesn't like peas," Hermione said, deadpan.

She screamed out in pain again, this time from the silent Cruciatus Curse that he performed. Hermione could barely breathe; her body felt like it was on fire.

"Don't be smart girl, your life isn't worth that much," Voldemort scorned. Hermione breathed heavily as the curse was lifted and she rolled onto her side, great hacking coughs wracking her body.

"He doesn't sleep well," Hermione spat out, hating herself.

"What was that?" Voldemort asked, taking a step towards the hurting witch.

"He doesn't sleep well," she said again, louder. "The Weasley's are more precious to him then any blood family. And Molly is like a mother." Hermione coughed again and spat out some blood. "To attack his heart, attack them."

Hermione lay back down as the room around her began to turn black and fade. Voldemort's smiling face danced in front of her eyes

* * *

.

When Hermione awoke it was night time and she was still at the abandoned manor. She lifted her head slightly and noticed a man standing by the door, guarding her. She coughed slightly and sat up, her head pounding. She blinked her eyes, trying to get the room to come into focus. Finally it did and she saw she was in something that could only be described as a cell. The wall and floor were bare, the one window had bars on it and the dingy single bed she was lying on squeaked when she moved. Her guard looked over at her when he heard the bed squeak and before she knew it she was being dragged down to the room she had been interrogated in. Lucius and Voldemort were both there waiting for her. Lucius stepped forward and helped her into a chair.

"What you told me was nothing I didn't already know," sneered Voldemort. "I need something new."

Hermione wracked her brains for something to tell him that wouldn't put Harry in danger. Or herself.

"He loves Ginny. He treasures the fact he looks like his father, when he looked into the mirror of Erised all he saw was his family. When he sleeps, he's vulnerable. He's like his Godfather, reckless. He doesn't think before he acts. He likes to save people."

"Again," Voldemort said quietly, "these are already things I know."

"I don't know what you want me to say!" Hermione yelled. "There is nothing that I can tell you that you don't already know!"

Lucius quickly slapped her across the face.

"Shut up you stupid girl and show some respect!"

Hermione spit out the blood she could taste in her mouth and turned back to stare at Voldemort.

She was scared. And human. She wanted to live and right now, it didn't look promising.

"There's something else." She glanced at Lucius and with a nod of Voldemort's head Lucius was banished from the room.

"He knows things about you. About your mother and he knows about the kids you tortured at the orphanage and he knows about Hepzibah Smith and the Hufflepuff cup. He knows you are collecting founder's items, he doesn't know why."

Voldemort let out a high pitched cry. He sounded like a wounded animal and Hermione shrank back in fear. A calm enveloped Voldemort and he turned on Hermione and grabbed her by her already bruised wrists. She cried out in pain as Voldemort pulled her out of her chair and pressed her to him. She whimpered as he leaned in close and whispered harshly in her ear.

"And what about you my dear? Did you see these memories too? No doubt Dumbledore's been collecting them. Come on, did you see what I used to look like?"

"Yes," Hermione sobbed, his grip on her wrists tightening.

"Did you ever see me before I became Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes." Hermione struggled against his thin pale hands but they were unbelievably strong.

"Did you think me handsome?"

Hermione was floored by such a question. She thought back to the memories Harry had shown her and Ron. And yes, she did think he was once handsome. Except when he smiled.

"Yes."

"And when you see me now. This creature I've become, what do you think?"

"I can't help but wonder if you are secretly glad that you no longer bear the face of your muggle father you hate so much."

Hermione's head snapped back at the quick and silent spell Voldemort aimed at her. She felt like she had been slapped. By a truck. She tasted the blood in her mouth once again and smugly, stupidly maybe, offered the Dark Lord a self-satisfied smile.

"Guess I'm not the only one with secrets."

* * *

Later that night Lucius apperated a tortured and unconscious Hermione back to Malfoy Manor. He was shocked the Dark Lord even let her live. As it was he was sure a least one arm and several ribs were broken. Her face was bruised and her hair was matted with blood. She couldn't walk and one ankle was swollen three times its regular size. He apperated her straight into his bedroom where Narcissa was asleep. She woke up when she heard them enter and gasped when she turned the light on. Lucius looked down at Hermione and was shocked to see blood dripping down her face from a deep cut above her eyebrow.

"Lucius, what happened? I got home and Draco said you had taken her."

"Not now," Lucius snapped. "We need to heal her."

"I can't, I'm not that experienced," Narcissa said, running a wand over Hermione's lifeless body.

"You better try and do something."

"She needs to be in the hospital!" Narcissa shouted. Lucius sighed and nodded. He picked Hermione up from where he had placed her on one of the couches and apperated into the lobby of St Mungo's. Immediately Healers rushed towards them. They were always waiting for the next big emergency, especially during a war.

"What happened?" asked an older wizard. He seemed to be in charge.

"Just fix her, she's been tortured," was all Lucius said before hand Hermione over to the Healers to take care of. They rushed her away while a nurse approached him with papers to fill out. He was halfway through them when Narcissa and Draco apperated in.

"What have you done?" Draco demanded. "If anything happens to her-"

"Lower your voice," Lucius snapped. "I don't know what happened. The Dark Lord was questioning her, he told me to leave. Obviously her answers displeased him because when I was called back in this is how I found her. He told me to take her home, fix her up and bring her back when she was ready to talk. I don't know what happened," he repeated. Draco stormed over to the nurses' station and Lucius could hear him demand to see his wife. A timid little nurse tried explaining to Draco that there were unexpected complications.

Draco stomped back to his father and grabbed him by the front of his robes.

"You're never to come near her again, understand? If he wants to see her, he can go through me. _You_ are never to see her, touch her or be anywhere near her. If she dies because of this, I will kill you." Draco shoved his father away and followed the little nurse to a different section of the hospital where he could wait for the Healers to finish doctoring Hermione.

* * *

"She lost a lot of blood and we have her re-growing several broken bones. She took quite a few blows to the head and we believe the cruciatus curse was also used. Nothing that can't be fixed but due to the number and extent of the injuries, it might be days before she even wakes up and weeks, maybe months before she's fully recovered." The Healer placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder before leaving him to sit with his unconscious wife.

Draco didn't know what to do. He was afraid to touch her but at the same time wanted to run his hands all over her body to reassure himself that she really was there; alive. She looked ten times worse then he did the other night. When his mother had come in to tell him that his father had taken her to St Mungo's he had assumed the worst. And this, Hermione lying in a coma before him, bruises standing out against her pale skin, was worse then anything he could have come up with.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw things. He wanted to curse his father and kill You-Know-Who. He wanted to smash things and he did. He picked up a vase next to the clean, pristine hospital bed and threw it against the walled where it violently smashed into thousands of small pieces.

Hermione didn't stir though. She slept on like nothing had happened.

* * *

**I just realised something in the shower last night. Back, back, back when Draco, Pansy and Sirius did their little orgy I had them all wearing masks yes Sirius was able to go down on Pansy. Lets say there was holes in the mask or he lifted it over his mouth or something. Idiot. **

**If** **you could make the effort to review and give your opinions and criticism on this chapter I would be very grateful. I work harder on this story then any of my others and I'd really like to know how you think so I can try and improve. ** But only if you've got the time. No pressure.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Okay before you even read this chapter there are some things in it that are down right stupid. Things that would never happen with the natural order of things. So all I ask is that you keep an open mind and remember its fanfic baby. It's allowed to be a bit wacky a bit AU and OOC. So with that said, proceed...**

* * *

When Harry and Ron found out about Hermione being in hospital Dumbledore had to physically restrain them from going and seeing her. Three times they had tried to sneak out and three times they had been caught. When word came through that she had woken up they slept their first night's sleep in a week. Snape of all people were giving them updates. Everyday he would go and visit his former student and everyday he would try and convince Draco to go home and get some sleep. But the young man was addiment and remained by his wife's side, snatching twenty minutes of sleep here and there. 

In truth he was scared that someone would come and take her while he was gone. He would jump whenever a nurse came in and refused to let anyone see her except his mother and Snape. He was surprised his godfather was coming by everyday but at the same time he was touched he cared so much. As the days progressed he grew more and more worried that she would never wake up and when the doctors also seemed concerned he nearly lost it. On her seventh morning in hospital though her eyes flickered open and immediately locked onto Draco's who was at her side in seconds.

She offered him a weak smiled and he cracked. Crawling into bed with her, he sobbed into her shoulder while Hermione rubbed his hair and told him she was alright.

"I'll kill him," he whispered. "I'll kill him for you."

"You can't," she whispered back. "He'll kill you before you ever leave this bed. He's the second most powerful wizard in the world after Dumbledore."

"No," Draco said, sitting up and looking down at Hermione. "My father. He will pay for this betrayal." He took in Hermione's pale appearance, they light scars on her face the only outwardly physical evidence that anything had ever been wrong. However this short exchanged was already tiring her out and she was drifting back to sleep.

"Don't blame him," she said softly as sleep took a hold. "He was just surviving."

* * *

That evening when Snape came for his nightly visits he managed to convince Draco to go home and that he would watch over her. Draco didn't entirely trust him but he figured the worst he could do was take her to Dumbledore. Taking her back to Voldemort would break the old man's trust and Draco knew from listening to his parents that Snape worked as a double agent. Draco had his suspicions about who he was really working for but only time would tell. 

"Professor?" Hermione murmured blinking her eyes, trying to focus the man in black siting by her bed. He came and sat by Hermione's head, shocking her but the most she could do was widen her eyes. She was still terribly weak.

"I don't want you to react in any way," he whispered in her ear and she blinked her eyes to show he understood. "Harry and Ron are in here under his cloak, do you understand?" Hermione again blinked. She understood alright. One false move and they were all gone. She didn't doubt that lurking somewhere in the halls was a Death Eater, watching her, probably two or three.

"Hey Hermione," she heard Ron whisper in her other ear and felt someone run their hand gently down her cheek.

"Hey Hermione," Harry echoed, slightly father away. "How are you?"

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked, knowing she couldn't answer without him first asking.

"Tired, really really tired. Where's Draco?" she asked suddenly, looking around the room.

"I sent him home to get some rest," Snape said, his eye twitching. And to get rid of him for a while, Hermione interpreted.

"We've nearly finished," Harry whispered. "Dumbledore thinks there is just one last thing to destroy and then it will be time to face Voldemort."

Hermione teared up at the mention of his name.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said, confusing the men until they caught on. "I told him things. Things only a few of us know. Things we didn't want him to find out."

She heard Harry suck in a breath. Ron remained silent.

"I tried, I tried to be strong," Hermione said in a hushed voice, speaking fast. "But the pain…"

"This isn't fair!" Ron said in an angry whisper. "This is killing her and all Dumbledore can say is that it needs to be done! He's lost the plot. Come on Harry, cover her with the cloak, we're getting out of here."

"Don't be foolish," Snape snapped.

"He's right," Hermione said silencing the boys' protests. "I'm needed here. And also, I – I don't want to leave. Draco needs me."

The three men fell silent, processing Hermione's statement.

"Don't be stupid, Hermione." Ron leaned down so his lips were practically pressed against her ear. "We can get you out of this. Just because you are his wife doesn't mean you are bound to him. It's not like the old days; he can't force you to do anything."

"That's right," Hermione said her voice horse with emotion. "I'm not bound to him by marriage or law. I love him, Ron."

"No," Ron cried softly and it nearly broke her heart. "You're better then this, you deserve better then this."

"Be that as it may, this is what I want."

Not long after the boys bid their farewells, managing to sneak out when an orderly brought in Hermione's dinner.

She smiled appreciatively at Snape as he fed her some broth.

"I'm supposed to report to you," she whispered, taking a sip.

"That's right; do you have anything to report?" Snape asked. He was sitting on the edge of her bed holding the warm bowl in one hand and feeding her with he other.

"Nothing you don't already know I'm sure." She felt stronger with each spoonful of broth that slid down her throat.

"Humour me."

"Draco doesn't want to be like his father. If it was up to him he'd live in Greece and not have anything to do with this war."

After the orderly had left Snape had placed a silencing spell on the room so they were free to talk.

"Would you go with him?" Snape asked, curious to hear her answer.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I do love him, more then I ever thought possibly. When he's not trying to impress his father or be cocky and proud he can be the sweetest man. But he's not strong enough to stand up to his father and fight. I don't know if I could give up my beliefs and convictions to follow a coward."

"I'm relieved to see you haven't been blinded by Draco's charm and good looks. The boy has many flaws and you would do well to remember that, Hermione." Snape set down the bowl when she shook her head for no more.

"I just wish he would fight. I know he told his father never to come near me but it took me nearly dying for him to do that." Hermione sighed and played with the blanket lying over her legs.

"Tell me more about what you told the Dark Lord," Snape said, returning to his seat by the bed.

"All the things Dumbledore told Harry and made him swear to tell or show no-one else but Ron and I." Hermione hung her head in shame. "I thought when the time came, if I ever faced him, I would rather die then tell him anything. And I tried. I really did. But something snapped in me and I was spilling answers. I'm pathetic."

"No you're not," Snape said calmly. "From what I heard you held your own quite well. Other's spill there secrets just being in his presence." Snape grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently as tears pooled and then spilled down her cheeks. "He's killed for a lot less Hermione, it's a great honour that he let you live."

"What do I do now?" she asked, tears choking up her voice. "Tell me, please."

"Never before have I seen a similar interaction between the Dark Lord and another person then like the one you had. I read your memories," he supplied when Hermione looked confused. "Just the ones about that night," he added when Hermione frowned at him.

"So what do you think? What conclusion did you come to?"

"He likes you," Snape said simply. "And he hates it because he sees it as a human weakness, a flaw in his otherwise perfect self that he has created."

"What? You mean he's attracted to me?" Hermione said growing confused and tired.

"Yes, he admires you but at the same time I think he's attracted to you on a basic primal level."

Hermione laughed. Laughed until she cried and could barely breathe.

"You think," Hermione gasped between her giggles. "That the Dark – Lord is attract – attracted to me." She lost it as laughter shook her body. She glanced at Snape's deadly serious face and her laughter turned to tears as it sunk in.

"No," she sobbed. She couldn't take much more of this. Inside she felt like she was in constant battle with a side of her that just wanted to give in to Lucius and Draco and Voldemort and be bad. She didn't know where it came from but it scared her senseless and kept her up at night. This most recent revelation boosted dark Hermione's confidence and pushed normal Hermione one step closer to that nervous breakdown she'd be dreaming about.

"He wanted to know if I thought he was handsome," Hermione said a while later when she had calmed down.

"Really?" Snape said though he already knew that.

"I thought he wasn't suppose to feel love," Hermione said laying down in the hospital bed and turning to Snape. " That he was full of hate and greed and the hunger for power and wasn't able to feel love."

"That's right, he doesn't. But this isn't about love, it's about lust. It's about sexuality and the power he wants to have over you."

"So why doesn't he just take me? Rape me?"

"I don't know," Snape said honestly. "And that scares me."

* * *

**A/N Was it too ridiculous? Are you all going 'yeah right, sure jack'?**

**There is a reason; it's all important. Hands up if you think Hermione will sleep with him. Hands up who thinks she will do it willingly. And finally hands up if you think it won't happen because it's just too silly. It could be any one of these three options. **

**Sorry there wasn't much Draco in this chapter. I think I've forgotten to say this but for the people who read this from the start it's not a Sirius fic anymore. Did you catch on to that? Did I say that already? I can't remember, too many stories! Ahhhh!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Some more twists for you to wonder over... **

* * *

"Draco," Hermione smiled the next morning when he came in. He broke out into a grin at the site of her sitting up in bed and eating breakfast.

"You look so much better," he said, kissing her forehead and sitting next to her on the bed. "I brought you these; I had to sneak them in." He pulled out a packet of hard boiled muggle candies from his pocket and placed them on the bedside cabinet.

"My favourite," Hermione giggled, tilting her head up for another kiss. Draco happily obliged before they were interrupted with a polite cough from Narcissa.

"You're looking much better dear," Narcissa said giving her a light kiss on the cheek and seating herself in the chair Snape had vacated only twenty minutes ago.

Draco settled himself comfortably next to Hermione on the bed and they all sat in an awkward silence before Narcissa broke the tension.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Better," Hermione said, glad for any conversation. "I'm still very tired and I haven't tried actually walking or getting out of bed but much better."

"Lucius ends his love," Narcissa said, smiling.

"Mother," Draco snapped. "Don't you remember what I said?" He glanced quickly in Hermione's direction. Narcissa looked uneasy for a moment.

"Tell him thank you," Hermione said, smiling at the nervous woman. Hermione hoped she never ended up like her; controlled by the men in her life.

"Draco said Severus stayed with you last night," Narcissa said, trying again for some conversation.

"Yes, he was very kind to stay until this morning. He would have waited for you both but he had to get back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore is being extremely lenient, allowing him to come and visit me."

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked, stealing some bacon off her plate.

"Mostly," Hermione said, avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to tell him about the nightmares that had plagued her sleep; memories and premonitions that kept her tossing and turning half the night. Voldemort visited her in her sleep, leering at her, untying her robes, letting out her hair, caressing –

"What?" Hermione asked, tearing herself away from her thoughts.

"I said do you need anything?" Draco asked. He was looking at her, concerned.

"No, no thank you. Not yet anyway. I'm sure in a couple of days when I get my strength back I'll want something to do but right now I think I might have another nap."

Narcissa rose gracefully from her chair, giving Hermione another kiss goodbye.

Draco lingered, playing with her fingers and wedding rings.

"I have to go away for a few days," Draco said still looking at her rings. "The Dark Lord has given me a mission."

"Oh," Hermione said disappointed that she wouldn't see him. "Where to?"

"I can't tell you. I've asked Blaise to look in on you. I told him if he touches you I'll hex his dick off so let me know if he tries anything okay?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. It's funny," Draco said after a moments pause. "The Dark Lord asked after you. He wanted to know if you were feeling better."

"Why is that funny?" Hermione asked, her heart beating rapidly.

"I don't know, I guess it's not really. Just his own sick sense of humour."

"When do you leave?" Hermione asked eager to change the subject.

"Now, I had to fight to convince them to let me come and see you first." Draco slid off the bed after another slow kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Hermione nodded and watched sadly as Draco walked out of the room, one last lingering glance over his shoulder.

Hermione sighed and sunk down into the bed, sleep quickly over taking her.

* * *

When Hermione woke next a healer was hovering over her, a tray laid out before him, covered in various potions and a bar of chocolate.

"Afternoon, Mrs Malfoy. Glad to see you are feeling better. I have here some strengthening potions, some healing potions, pain reduction, a sedative and some nice chocolate to make you feel better." He tried to hand Hermione the first of the phials but she recoiled into the pillows.

"Why do I need a sedative?" Hermione asked, staring at the offending liquids.

"Trust me dear, this whole ordeal will be a lot easier on you if you sleep though most of it. Without these potions you would still be very weak and in a great amount of pain." He tried again to hand her a potion but she knocked it out of his hands.

"I'm telling you," she growled through gritted teeth, "I don't need a sedative."

"If you continue to act this erratically Mrs Malfoy, I will be forced to give you one. Now calm down, drink your potions and you will feel much better for it." Hermione glared at the elderly wizard, knowing he was just trying to help and downed one potion after another, finishing with some chocolate. Not that she would ever admit it but she felt better.

"Lunch will be here soon and then you can have another nap. Tomorrow we're going to try and get you up and moving around. Nothing big, just from the bed to the chair. Until then, try not to give the nurses too much trouble."

He smiled at the frowning young woman and made his way down to the next patient.

Hermione glared at the door and looked around the bare room. She was bored but knew she didn't have the energy to do anything so she was also frustrated. She was ready to start throwing things, just to see how long it would take for one of the nurses to notice when in waltzed an orderly who set her lunch down and was gone again. Hermione glared at the door a second time and started in on her lunch. At least it was better then muggle hospital food, she thought glumly.

Why don't wizards have television? She pondered as she slipped into a sleep, the sedative kicking in.

* * *

The next few days passed slowly for Hermione. Very slowly. Broken up only by visits from Narcissa, Snape and Blaise, which didn't turn out to be as bad as she thought they would be, her days were much the same. Breakfast, nap, visit from Narcissa, lunch, physio, visit from Snape, sleep. Blaise could visit at any time, breakfast, during physio, once he came in the middle of the night, the only evidence he had ever been was the fresh flowers he had left; yellow roses. He always left yellow roses. When Draco still hadn't returned after a week Hermione began to worry.

"What's taking so long?" Hermione demanded to Snape. They had taken to having dinner at a small dinner table he would conjure and he would bring along some food so she wouldn't have to eat alone.

"I don't know," Snape whispered. "The mission he was sent on was very peculiar. No one knows exactly what it was."

"You don't think it's about me, do you?" Hermione asked, feeling silly even mentioning it. "That he's trying to get rid of Draco or something."

Snape thought for a moment, contemplating this option.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, if he wanted to, he would just kill him. I think you're right though, it has something to do with you. Mind games or something."

Hermione sighed. As if life wasn't hard enough, the master of all things evil was playing mind games with her.

"Do you know when you will get to go home yet?" Snape asked, taking a bit of the chicken he had brought along.

"Another fortnight at least. They're concerned about these headaches I keep getting. Their potions don't seem to affect them. Apart from that though I'm doing really well. I know my name and what year it is and I'm walking better everyday. I get a little forgetful sometimes but nothing big." Hermione smiled at Snape, proud of her progress.

"What about your mood swings?" Snape asked, not letting her off the hook. "The healer I spoke to said you have been having some pretty extremely behavioural abnormalities."

"I hexed one of the nurses, it was nothing," Hermione said, hoping Snape would drop it.

"He said you called her a muggle loving bitch when she asked if you wanted to owl your parents."

"I was having a bad day," Hermione defended.

"Oh, what about when the nurse walked in on you trying to undress Mr. Zabini?"

Snape looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me like that," Hermione snapped. "Draco knows all about it."

"Whatever you say, Hermione. Just remember; when you play with fire, you are going to get burnt."

* * *

Hermione didn't know what was wrong with her but she was convinced there was something. During Blaise's last visit it was like something in her had snapped and she'd just started kissing him. He'd been shocked too to say the least but hadn't hesitated in kissing her back. That was when the nurse had walked in. Blaise had quickly made his exit and Hermione hadn't seen him since. She knew he visited though; the yellow roses sat innocently on her nightstand, brightening the room. Her torn feelings were growing stronger everyday. Sometimes she forgot about Harry, so lost in her own problems and her own life. Her dreams had been filled with Voldemort and Tom Riddle lately. After she had awoken from one particularly erotic dream she had begun to suspect if maybe he was planting them there himself, convinced she couldn't be feeling those things herself.

That night Hermione lay awake, sitting up in bed. She had convinced the Healer to discontinue her sedative, sure that her dreams held some hint to why she was acting so…crazy. And she wasn't quite ready to know what that was yet, preferring to take small naps where she was less likely to dream.

At the moment she was lost in her thoughts, imagining all the horrible places Draco could be trapped or lost in.

"You're awake," Blaise said, coming through the door.

"Have you any news on Draco?" Hermione asked, as she always did.

Blaise shook his head and took a seat at the foot of Hermione's bed.

"I brought you some books from the Manor." He placed the bag on the table by the window and returned to the bed.

"Thanks," Hermione said absentmindedly, her thoughts still on her missing husband.

"You shouldn't spend your nights up worrying about him. It won't help him any and it doesn't do you any good either." Blaise watched her as she nodded, not really listening to him.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Blaise asked suddenly, snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

"What? How can you say that?" Hermione asked panicked.

"From what I've heard this mission was highly dangerous. What are you going to do if he doesn't come back? Lucius won't protect you; Potter won't want you back after you've been tainted like this." He continued when he saw the fear in her eyes. "I can help you. If Draco dies, I'll protect you."

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked again. "Draco will be fine and I don't appreciate you staking your claim before he's even gone."

"Hermione," Blaise said taking her hand, "I'm not 'staking my claim.' I'm honestly concerned about your safety and your future. I'd hate for something to happen to you."

"Don't worry yourself," Draco said from the doorway. "As you can see, I'm fine."

"Draco!" Hermione cried, launching herself at him from the bed where he caught her easily. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him, burying her head against his shoulder, and sobbed.

"I was so worried," Hermione whispered.

"It's all right," he whispered back. "I'm here."

Draco glared at Blaise. "You can leave now."

Hermione climbed off of Draco and back into bed.

"Thanks for keeping me company Blaise," Hermione said quietly. He gave her a sad smile and pulled a single red rose from behind his back.

"Anytime."

* * *

**A/N I'm still undecided over whether Hermione should sleep with Voldie. Yall weren't any help. So if you want some input go to my ** **page where my poll asks that very question. **

**Also thank you to everyone who review last chapter. Glad to see it wasn't completely unbelievable... **


	22. Chapter 22

A?N Sorry for the shortness nad bad editing of this chapter, i wanted to get it out beofre the weekend. and thank you for everyone who voted in my poll. most of you don't want to see hermione sleep with voldie. you'll find out in the next chapter- not this one- whether she does or not. Thanks.

* * *

"It feels so good to be home," Hermione proclaimed, throwing herself onto the couch.

"You've never been here before," Draco laughed.

"Yeah, I know but it feels good to be anywhere that isn't the hospital."

Seven weeks, four days and three hours after first being admitted to St Mungo's Hermione was finally at home. Not at the Manor but a real home for her and Draco.

The last couple of weeks she been going crazy. She'd gotten her strength back fairly quickly but her persistent headaches and blurred vision had concerned the doctors enough to keep her in for a few more weeks. The headaches didn't go away but Hermione learned to hide them better.

"Don't you want a tour?" Draco asked referring to the house that he had moved them into it. It was tiny compared to the Manor, a mansion compared to her parent's house. She allowed him to pull her off the couch and followed him around the house trying, and failing, to remember where everything is.

"If you get lost just call for a house elf," Draco said and then waited for her reprimands on the barbaric nature of keeping house elves as slaves.

"Okay," she said distractedly. "I think that guy is following us." She pointed to the seventeenth century lord that had been trying to discreetly follow them through the paintings.

"Ignore him. He's to report once a week to my father but he hasn't realised yet that I removed his painting from Malfoy Manor so the only place he can report to is our basement."

The overdressed lord gasped and hurried out of the side of the painting he was currently occupying, not reappearing in the next one along.

Hermione shook her head at the panicky little man and continued on up the stairs Draco was leading her up.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath when Draco opened the door to the next room. It was a library decorated in her favourite colours and it was perfect.

"Did you do this?" she asked, examining the closest shelf of books.

"I'd like to say yes but no; I got someone in to do it. I told them your favourite colours are blue and brown, make it nice and this is what they came up with."

"I love it," Hermione said honestly, circling to examine the room.

"How about we christen it?" Draco smirked from over by the large armchair by the window.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

_Come to me. I know you want to. Don't fight it. You will be mine. _

Hermione moaned in her sleep, tossing and turning.

"I can't," she murmured, turning onto her side.

_You can._

"He'll stop me," Hermione moaned. Her back arched and she clawed at the sheets. Draco stirred and sat up, wondering what exactly his wife was dreaming about.

_He's my servant; he'll do no such thing. Besides, I thought they called you the smartest witch of your age. _ _Stun him. _

"I can't. I love him." Hermione's hand rubbed at her naked breast and she moaned in pleasure.

_I don't care. You are mine. Come to me!_

Hermione shot up in bed, awake now.

"Draco!" she said surprised when she noticed him sitting up next to him.

"What were you dreaming about?" Draco asked coldly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. Her and Snape had decided it was best not to tell Draco that the Dark Lord was trying to seduce her in her dreams.

"I don't remember," she said, looking over his shoulder.

"Were you dreaming about Blaise?" Draco demanded.

Hermione let out a genuine laugh. _If only. _

"I don't remember," she said firmly when Draco continued to stare at her.

"You said 'I can't. I love him.' Who were you talking about? Potter?" Draco got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats.

"You're awfully suspicious tonight; you sure there isn't something _you_ want to get off your chest?" Hermione said, also getting out of bed but pulling on a robe.

"Who do you love?" Draco yelled suddenly.

"You!" Hermione yelled back. "Are you happy? I love you! I can't tell you what I was dreaming about but Draco believe me when I say that the only man I love is you."

Draco stood there dumbfounded and then launched himself across the bed, grabbing Hermione roughly by the arms. She was sure he would leave bruises but right now she didn't care. She just wanted to know what he thought.

"If you are lying to me I will give you to my father to do with what he wishes. Understand?" Draco sneered. Hermione nodded, fear creeping into her and the fierce look on Draco's face.

His expression softened and his kissed her passionately.

"You mine," he said between kisses. "I don't know what I was thinking before we got married; I could never share you."

Hermione sighed against his mouth. Crisis averted she sank into him, revelling in his kisses, enjoying the tenderness behind them.

"Do you?" Hermione asked, tempting fate, as Draco skimmed his lips down her neck.

"Do I what?"

"Love me?"

Draco stopped what he was doing to look up at her.

"I don't – I'm not ready -"

"It's okay," Hermione interrupted, "I understand. Just let me know when you are."

Draco nodded and took a moment to study her before capturing her lips in a warm and tender kiss.

Hermione sighed again and lost herself in Draco's passionate embrace.

* * *

"He's getting impatient," Hermione said, placing a cup of tea down in front of Snape.

"Draco?" he asked, confused.

"Voldemort," she hissed. Draco and she were having Snape over for dinner but Draco hadn't returned home from… where ever he was yet.

"Don't do anything until I've spoken to the Order," Snape commanded.

"He's getting possessive," Hermione said, taking the seat opposite Snape.

"The Dark Lord?"

"Draco," Hermione snapped. "Try to keep up."

Snape simply rolled his eyes at her moody behaviour, used to it be now.

"He doesn't wish you to participate in any more parties?" Snape guessed.

"More than that," Hermione shook her head and took a sip of tea. "When I woke up the other night, he was watching me. Listening to me while I dreamed. He accused me of dreaming about Blaise and he grabbed me."

Hermione lifted the sleaves of her blouse to show her old Professor the two deep bruises, one on each arm.

"And how is Mr Zabini?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's fine," Hermione said, not looking him in the eye.

"You've been seeing him again," Snape guessed and his suspicions were right when Hermione's cheeks flared.

"Stay out of my head," Hermione demanded.

"I don't need to be in your head Hermione, it's written all over your face." Snape slammed his cup down on the table, smashing the saucer underneath it. "Have you no sense girl? What has gotten into you?"

"I do what I have to do to make it through each day on this mission!" Hermione yelled, her patience snapping. "It's none of your business how I cope!"

"How can you fuck Zabini and claim to love Draco?" Snape asked in a loud voice. "Something is wrong, Hermione, can't you see that? Something that was wrong since before you ever got with Sirius. You need help!"

"There is nothing wrong with me. I am doing the work the order asked me to do. If you don't like it you can run to Dumbledore and tell him and he can remove me. Until then get out of my house and stay the hell away from me!" They were both standing by now, Hermione red in the face as she pointed angrily out the drawing room door.

"No!" Snape yelled angrily. "I am going to help you, whether you like it or not." He pulled his wand but Hermione was quicker, already prepared.

She stunned him before he even opened his mouth. Hermione stormed out of the room and out the front door, grabbing her cloak as she went. She stomped angrily through the snow for a few minutes, deciding where to go.

She had just decided on Hogsmeade for a drink at the Hogs Head when she heard a voice calling her.

_Come to me._

"Now?" Hermione asked out loud.

_Now._

With that Hermione turned on the spot and apperated away straight into the private chambers of Lord Voldemort.

He smiled coldly at her.

"Why so angry my sweet?"

* * *

**So this didn't go exactly how i wanted. I wanted Hermione to be more... something. i don't know but it wasn't quite right.**

**But whatever. Only another five or so chapters to go and then we will find out whats wrong with her (if you haven't guessed already) and who she truly loves and if she's really evil and if Harry can kill Voldie and all that good stuff. If anyone guesses right I'll let them know. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N This chapter is a bit... repetitive. It's like a recap chapter before the big battle. No one has guessed whats wrong with Hermione. She's not pregnant or possessed or being controlled. I was tempted to preggers her up but she is in so many of my other stories I was getting sick of pregnant Hermione. Haha.**

* * *

"Why so angry my sweet?"

"I had a fight with Draco," Hermione said, lying easily. She cleared her mind and looked at Voldemort with innocent eyes.

Voldemort got up from the chair he was lounging in and stalked towards her, his red eyes aglow.

"Is that so?" he asked, running his hand through Hermione's hair. Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back, eliciting a cry of pain. "I do hate it when you lie to me Hermione and I have to hurt you. Draco!"

Hermione looked over towards the door where Draco slinked through, his eyes going wide when he saw Hermione there.

"Hermione?"

The surprise was replaced by fear when he noticed the Dark Lords grip on her.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Mrs Malfoy here lied straight to my face. If she's lying about that, I can't help but wonder what else he hasn't been truthful about. Aren't you curious Draco to know what secrets she's keeping locked away?"

Draco looked torn. He wanted to protect her but at the same time since the first time he had seen her at the Ministry gala with Sirius Black he had wanted to know what was going on with her.

"She's a very good legilimens," he said, his curiosity wining over. He glanced at her quickly and then looked away at the betrayal that flashed across her face. He had promised he would always protect her and now he was throwing her to the wolves.

"You bastard!" Hermione screamed, trying to break free but Voldemort wrapped his arms around her, delighting in her struggles, a sadistic smile played across his face.

"You are a lowly coward!" Hermione continued. "I think if you ever stood up to anyone everyone around you would die of shock!"

Draco continued to hang his head, refusing to look at her.

"Enough!" Voldemort cried and Hermione instantly quelled her outrage and struggles.

Voldemort released her and with a flick of his wand Hermione flew into the chair he had vacated and was bound to it by glowing green ropes. He glided over to a wooden box near the large bed in the corner. When he opened it Hermione saw that it was full of phials. He took out one and Hermione saw it was full of a clear liquid. It looked like water but she knew better then that. Veritaserum. Truth Potion.

She struggled against her bonds as Voldemort forced her mouth open and the potion down her throat. She coughed and spluttered and tried to spit it out but most of it tricked down her throat. Hermione felt the potion taking effect almost immediately.

"Let's start with something simple, shall we? Why were you really angry tonight?" Voldemort demanded, pacing in front of her as Draco watched from the sidelines.

"I was fighting with Snape; he was trying to tell me what to do." Hermione didn't have a chance. The potion was no doubt one of Snape's, brewed perfectly. The words were out of her mouth before she had finished digesting the question.

"Why was he trying to tell you what to do?"

"Because he thinks he knows better then I do."

"Why would you listen to him of all people?"

"Exactly." Even with the truth potion forcing the answers out of her Hermione couldn't help being smart. Technically she was telling the truth.

"What was Snape telling you to do?" Voldemort asked, trying a different track.

"He was telling me I needed help, medical help."

"Is there something wrong with you?" Voldemort asked curiously. Hermione glanced over at Draco, who was watching the scene before him intently.

"I don't think so," she said evasively.

"Well what were you doing that made Severus think there was something wrong with you?" Voldemort asked, his patience growing thin.

"I was fucking Blaise Zabini," Hermione answered, deliberately not looking at Draco.

Voldemort however did and registered the surprise on the young man's face.

"And because of this Severus thought you were ill?" Voldemort didn't understand. He hated not understanding.

"He thinks I might have mental issues, I think. Or that there is something affecting my brain."

Voldemort was silent for a moment, processing the information. Hermione sat there, suddenly bored by the dreary questioning. No revelations yet.

"Do you love Draco?" Voldemort asked suddenly. Hermione turned her gaze to the man in question, sulking by the door, a myriad of emotions playing across his features.

"Yes," Hermione said and Draco looked over at her, knowing she was telling the truth.

'Maybe Snape is right,' Draco thought. 'How can she honestly love me and be screwing around with Zabini?'

Voldemort was having the exact same thoughts. There was no doubt something was going on with the Gryffindor princess and he intended to find out what it was.

* * *

"We've lost Hermione!" Snape said, bursting into the Burrow where an Order meeting was currently taking place.

Everyone looked up at him, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"What?" Harry said, processing his old Professor's words. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, Severus, enlighten us," Dumbledore said from the head of the kitchen table.

"She's been acting erratically, her behaviour has been odd and tonight she stunned me and I'm sure went straight to the Dark Lord. I don't know what's happening, if she has turned or is just acting really well but either way she's there now and he intends to have her." Everyone stared at Snape, not quite believing him.

"Have her?" Ron asked not understanding.

"He desires Mrs Malfoy," Dumbledore said from his position. "What were you discussing to make her stun you?"

"Her promiscuity. I suggested she needed help, that there was something wrong with her and had been for a while." Snape ignored everyone's gasps of surprise and murmured comments. He only had eyes for Dumbledore.

"You know something," he said to the old wizard. "You knew something was wrong with her and sent her out anyway, it suited your mission."

"She is not in danger," Dumbledore said calmly. "Yet."

"Yet?" Harry demanded, jumping out of his seat. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Calm down, Harry. I think we may have to move our plan up from next Tuesday to tonight. Kingsley, gather the aurors, Arthur, Bill, I want you to contact the Order members and anyone who is willing to fight. Harry, are you ready?"

"Yes," Harry said, not hesitating. He had been preparing himself slowly, by next Tuesday he would have been ready to do what he had to for the wizarding world. But for Hermione he was ready to do that tonight.

"You know what must be done and are prepared to do it?" Dumbledore asked, looking across the faces at the table and straight into Harry's eyes.

He felt Ron's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Then everyone get ready, we leave in one hour."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Voldemort asked, curiously.

"You called," Hermione said obviously.

"Yes, but you're not bonded to me, you don't wear my Mark, why simply come when I call?"

"I don't know," Hermione said honestly. "I'm sure all those dreams you've been putting in my brain have something to do with it."

Behind him Draco gasped as he realised just who Hermione had been dreaming about. Voldemort whipped around, he had forgotten Draco was there.

He glared the boy down a minute before turning back to Hermione.

"Did Dumbledore send you to me?" Voldemort asked.

"No," Hermione answered honestly.

"To Draco?"

"Yes," said Hermione, unable to say anything else.

"Aah, there we go," Voldemort said coldly. "So your mission was to marry the Malfoy heir, gain access to the Manor? See if he was hiding anything? One of the items Potter's been searching for perhaps?"

"Not initially," Hermione said, desperately trying to fight off the potion. "My initial mission was to befriend him. Sirius was to join the Death Eaters." Hermione gave in, not that she really had a choice and the entire past few months' events came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Harry, Ron and I were to have a public fight about my relationship with Sirius. Dumbledore then was going to spread rumours about my blood status except it turned out to be true. I made contact with Draco, so to speak and then at Pansy's party Lucius approached me about my marrying Draco. Everything was arranged. I didn't want to do it but Dumbledore told me to, I was to report to Snape. I continued to see Sirius and started seeing Blaise. We got married, Draco was initiated and then you nearly killed me. Harry and Ron came to see me in the hospital. When I continued to see Blaise and act…not like myself that was when Snape questioned my sanity. But I know the truth, I'm doing all this for Harry, it doesn't matter what happens to me. He's ready for you. He's going to kill you." Hermione smiled confidently, not caring if she died, not caring what he knew. She knew in her heart Harry would kill him and she would die happily knowing that this creature in front of her would be dead soon.

"Leave us!" Voldemort bellowed to Draco and he heard the boy scampering out of the room.

"You think you know everything? You think Potter can kill me?"

"Yes," Hermione said honestly. "He knows about your Horcruxes, you are going to die."

Voldemort let out a howl of rage and pure hatred for the raven-haired boy. Hermione and the chair were thrown back into the wall, the chair tipping over. Hermione hit her head on the hard floor and the room began to turn black.

She noticed through bleary eyes as Lucius appeared and bowed.

"Take her to the Manor, and keep her there!" Voldemort cried pointing to where Hermione lay slumped.

"Guard the cup. Protect it with your life Lucius," Voldemort snarled. "Or else it won't be worth living."

Lucius nodded and after unbinding Hermione he lifted the unconscious girl and apperated them to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**A/N Don't worry, Draco is going to kick some ass soon! Yeah! Can't leave him a lowly coward. Haha. I think I gave some good clues in this chapter about what wrong with Hermione. Sorry if she's pissing everyone off but don't worry, there will be some chapters at the end when she'll be back to normal. But will she still love Draco? Dun dun dun... **

**On a completely different note, I'm writing another Draco/hermione story that is nothing like this one. It's all fluffy and nice if anyone wants to check that out. It's called Desperate Measures. Be warned though, Draco is ooc character, he just wants a nice normal life etc. But yeah give it a read if you want. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Loonngg chapter for you all. Keep in mind when I wrote this I was sick. Cough cough still am. So if if doesn't make sense or there are some crazy bad errors, sorry. **

* * *

"What cup, Lucius?" Hermione asked when she had come to a short while later. She was tied to her old bed and Lucius sat in a chair close by, staring at her. 

"What cup!" she screamed at him. He flinched but didn't say anything. "No wonder Draco is a coward with a father like you to guide him. You two are pathetic."

She struggled against bonds but to no avail. All it did was tear up her wrists until they were bloody and bruised.

"Stop it before you hurt yourself," Lucius said quietly.

"He speaks," Hermione said sarcastically, still struggling.

"I don't know what you did to make him so angry Hermione but we all felt it. You didn't need to be Potter to know that he was enraged. Why aren't you dead?"

"My sunny disposition? Release me!" Hermione demanded. "Come on Lucius is this really what you want? To be Voldemort's bitch for the rest of your life? Is it worth having the mudbloods gone?"

Lucius stared blankly back at her.

"I know it must seem like hell of a pitch; rid the world of mudbloods, bring honour and purity back into the wizard race. All you have to do is be his little monkey. He says jump and you say 'how high?'"

"You don't know what you are talking about," sneered Lucius.

"I know that this isn't what Draco wants. He doesn't want to bring children into this type of world. Are you so heartless that you would put an evil vile excuse for a human being's wants over those of your son and wife?

"My wife does what she is told and shuts the hell up. Maybe she should have taught you the same." Lucius stood from his chair and kicked it away. He climbed on the bed and straddled her hips.

"Get off me!" Hermione screamed bucking her body, trying to throw him off.

He hit her across the face. He hated her in that moment. Hated her because some where in the back of his mind he knew that everything out of her mouth was the truth. He knew his actions had damaged his wife and alienated his son but what could he do?

"You're weak!" Hermione screamed up at him as he loomed over her. He wrapped his hands around her throat.

_I'll just get the mudblood to stop talking._

"You craven pathetic excuse for a man!" Hermione gasped as his hands tightened. "No wonder your son doesn't love you."

"My son is a coward, coddled by his mother. He doesn't have the conviction to fight for what he believes in."

"Avada Kedavra!"

The pure shock that engulfed Lucius' features was an image that would haunt Hermione for the rest of her days.

She whipped around to see Narcissa standing by the doorway, wand held out before her.

"My son is not a coward," she whispered. Hermioen felt her wrists unbind and hurriedly pushed Lucius away where he fell off the bed with a dull thump.

"Narcissa," Hermione rasped, her throat felt like it was on fire. "There is a cup. Hufflepuff's cup. Where is it?" Hermione ran over to the woman, grabbing her upper arms and turning Narcissa to face her. "A cup Narcissa!" Hermione yelled.

"Safe," she whispered. "In our room. There's spells, it will take a while."

Hermione nodded and led the shocked woman through the Manor to her bedroom.

"Quickly!" Hermione cried when Narcissa stood there. She shook her head and removed a painting from the wall. Behind it was a safe, much like muggle on except there was no lock of any kind. Picking up a pair of scissors off her dressing table Narcissa pricked her finger and smeared it across the metal surface. It glowed for a moment before being absorbed into the steel. She took out her wand and began complicated motions, muttering under her breath the whole time.

Hermione stood anxiously beside her, peering at the open door, waiting for a death eater to appear at any second. What seemed like hours later but would have been no more then twenty minutes a definite click sounded around the room and the door to the safe swung open. Hermione snatched greedily at it. Immediately she felt the power of the cup coarse through her fingers.

"We have to destroy this."

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Harry yelled at Draco as Order members and Aurors stormed the building. 

"My father took her back to Malfoy Manor, I think. What's going on?" Draco ducked as Sirius threw a curse that sailed awfully close to his head.

"What does it look like?" Harry yelled. "Go and get Hermione. I don't care what you have to do she needs to be here!"

Harry looked Draco right in the eye and unsheathed the sword of Gryffindor from the scabbard he wore across his back. "Do whatever you have to do."

Draco nodded and turned, apperating into the Manor. He ran to his father's lifeless body, grabbing his wand and what looked like Hermione's.

"Hermione!" he called. "Are you here? Answer me!"

Draco ran frantically through the Manor.

"Hermione!"

"Draco!"

He whipped around at the sound of her voice to see her and his mother emerge from his parents' bedroom.

"What happened to my father?" he demanded, noticing Hermione's bruised wrists and throat and his mother's pale face, even more so than usual.

"He's dead," was all Hermione would say. Her eyes blazed fiercely and Draco took a step back in fear.

"I need to get to Harry," Hermione said, all pretence up. She just knew in the pit of her stomach the battle had begun.

"He asked me to come and get you, we have to hurry. Mother you stay here," Draco didn't wait for his mother's agreement. He pocketed his father's wand, handed Hermione hers and then they were gone. The landed in the foyer of the old run-down mansion and were immediately pushed to the ground.

"Harry I've got it!" Hermione cried as he dragged her behind the overturned table he was hiding behind.

"Great," Harry said, plunging his sword into the cup. It twisted and melted away and Draco could swear he heard it scream.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, looking at the mangled cup in horror.

"What's the plan?" Hermione asked, ignoring Draco and sizing up the room.

"I need to get to Voldemort, the snake has to die," Harry said quickly, gripping the sword in one hand and firing off hexes with his wand in the other. Hermione nodded and fired off a few hexes of her own. She looked around the room. There were various battles going on around them. Over in the corner she could see Blaise duelling with Neville. One of the twins was sneaking up behind him.

"Watch your back Blaise!" she called out. He turned and narrowly missed the hex the twin fired. Harry grabbed her wrist and glared at her.

"Whose side are you on?" he demanded.

"Yours," she said fiercely, yanking her arm free. "Now tell me where you want me."

He shoved the sword at her, "Ron's doing recon under the cloak. We believe the snake is kept in a small room down from his chambers."

"It's not," Hermione said suddenly. "It's in a room through his chambers, we'll go together."

Without waiting for to see what Draco was doing or if he was still even alive Harry and Hermione jumped up and stared a mad dash through the mêlée.

"Lead the way!" Harry called, falling slightly behind her. Hermione nodded her acquiescence and ran up the stairs, shoving the already bloodied sword deep into a passing Death Eater, stopping for a second to stare at the blood flowing out of the faceless, nameless man.

"Stay strong!" Harry called behind her and after pausing a moment longer to remove the sword they forged on up the stairs.

"Left!" Hermione shouted when they reached the top of the stairs. Together they thundered down the hall, wands ready. "This is it," Hermione gasped out of breath stopping in front of the doors that were clearly the master bedroom.

"I love you Hermione," Harry said, kissing her firmly on the forehead before storming threw the doors, Hermione following close behind. Voldemort turned, surprised to see her with him.

"My sweet, back so soon?" he asked. "Where's Lucius?"

"He's dead," Hermione spat, slowly making her way around the room to the door where she knew his snake, Nagini was kept.

"Oh? Too bad." Veoldemort shrugged his thin shoulders, his robes rising and then falling neatly around him again. "And Harry Potter here too?" He turned to where Harry stood. Unlike before though his wand dangled useless at his side. Hermione moved silently around the room while Voldemort's attention was averted. He stared at Harry, willing him to make a move.

"I won't fight you," Harry said, his voice steady. If Hermione had not known of the plan she would have whipped around. But she knew what had to be done. They all had known for months. Hermione had hoped to find something but… there was no other way.

"A trick?" Voldemort queried. "A secret weapon."

"Nothing," Harry said, shaking his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione slip into the room and close the door silently behind her. Inside the room, curled against a log that had been placed there for it the giant snake lay sleeping. Hermione took a step closer, sword raised and ready to strike. Suddenly its eyes flashed opened and Hermione was transfixed by the hypnotic gaze of them.

_Your sick, _she heard a voice say. It was in her head yet at the same time it was every where. _You know you are. Severusss was right. You know you haven't been yourssself. Do you really think Draco will want you when he findsss out your tainted?_

Hermione stared at the snake, it's voice filling her, washing over her.

_And what about your friendsss. They won't want you back. You're nothing but a traitor. You sleep with anything that crossesss your path. You're nothing but a ssslut. _

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she heard Voldemort scream in the next room and she was startled out of her trance. Without a second thought Hermione swung the sword down, severing they snake's head from the rest of its body.

"Hermione!" she heard Voldemort call from the other room. She turned as the door opened. Voldemort stormed into the room, snatching the sword off her and throwing it to the ground.

"You think this will help, you stupid little bitch."

"Harry!" she screamed when her eyes fell on his body. _Oh God, Dumbledore was wrong, he's dead. _"Harry! Wake up!"

Voldemort let out a high cold laugh and dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione screamed and struggled the whole way down, not believing that Dumbledore had got it so wrong.

"I have killed Harry Potter!" Voldemort cried and the whole room stopped to turn to them. "Get on your knees and bow before me!"

He threw Hermione down the stairs. She fell about halfway down, coming to a stop caught between Voldemort and the group of Death Eaters at the bottom of the stairs. She starred up at him and he smiled down at her cruelly.

"Round them up!" he called and immediately the Death Eaters sprang to life. They turned to the enemy but the order members and aurors were giving up without a fight. Hermione watched in horror as the battle picked up its intensity. She saw Draco stand from behind the table where she and Harry had left him and aim a curse right at his aunt Bellatrix. Hermione smiled proudly and was about to jump into the fight when someone caught her around the arm. She turned to see Voldemort sneering down at her.

"Not so fast my sweet. We'll just watch a while I think." He turned her so she was facing the same direction, her back so his front, and dug his wand into her jugular.

"Look at them, all of them scrambling, dying for a cause." He pointed in the direction of the corner where Blaise had been fighting to see Moody fall at the hand of Dolohov. To the left of them Snape jumped into the duel between Draco and Bellatrix.

"Isn't that curious," Voldemort said in her ear. "Such a shame really, I really liked him."

Hermioen cried out as Bellatrix hit Draco with a spell square in the chest. Though he collapsed Hermione saw him moving slightly and turned her attention back to Bellatrix and Snape. She watched as Bellatrix shot off a curse and laughed maniacally. Snape recovered quickly though and his shout of Avada Kedavra filled the room. The witch crumbled instantly and Voldemort let out a shriek, pushing the wand further into Hermione's neck. Hermione closed her eyes, shutting out the scenes before her. This was it, she just knew it; she was about to die.

Suddenly she felt the wand ripped away from her throat and her body being tossed to the side. She opened her eyes to see Draco wrapped protectively around her and Blaise tackling Voldemort to the ground. Blaise pushed himself onto his knees and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

Before Hermione had the chance to even register what was happening Voldemort was up and with a harsh wave of his wand great bloody gashes appeared across Blaise's robes. He turned to look at her one last time, before slumping to the ground; dead before he hit the floor.

"Foolish boy," Voldemort derided, kicking Blaise's body down the remaining stairs.

He turned to face Hermione and Draco, a cold, sadistic look in his eyes.

"Well, isn't this sweet." He stepped towards them only to be halted by a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Don't you dare touch her," Harry bellowed. For the second time that night the entire room stopped to turn to the stairs. There Harry stood, wand clutched in one hand the sword of Gryffindor gleaming in the other. Before anyone could react Harry threw the sword down to Hermione but instead Draco caught it and again the fight was on. Voldemort conjured a sword also began duelling with Draco all the while firing curses back at Harry.

Hermione stood torn. The death eaters downstairs were gaining the upper hand. With a quick nod from Harry though her decision was made and she tore down the stairs running straight into Ron.

"Hermione!" he cried happily before quickly ducking a hex from a death eater Hermione recognised as one of the Carrow siblings. Side by side Hermione and Ron duelled with him, his sister joining the fray.

"Enough!" Voldemort cried. In the moment they were distracted Ron and Hermione sent two strong curses at the Carrows, knocking them unconscious.

"Get away Draco," Voldemort sneered and then threw his sword down turning to face Harry. "This ends now! I've had enough of your games. Stop playing at being the hero."

Hermione and Ron rushed up the stairs, passing Draco as he backed down. Hermione put a supportive hand on his shoulder and nodded that he should continue to back away.

"Hermione," Voldemort said, turning to her. "You disappoint me. I had such great hopes for you."

He stepped towards her and Hermione willed her body to stand its' ground.

"We could have been great together," he whispered, running a thin white finger down her cheek. "I do hate to say goodbye."

"Sorry I can't say the same," Hermione said.

"Now!" Harry yelled. He moved with the reflexes of a seeker as he positioned himself around Voldemort and the trio clasped hands.

"Aut vincere aut mori, ex meus pectus pectoris," they chanted over and over.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort demanded.

No one moved. Everyone watched as the trio surrounding Voldemort began to glow. No light penetrated their circle though. It all flowed straight into him. As the light shone brighter people began to look away.

They turned back quickly when a scream filled the air. The light had stopped. They stared in wonder at Voldemort's lifeless body.

"Hermione!" Ron cried kneeling down beside her as she collapsed to the floor.

"Hermione, wake up!" Harry cried, repeating the words she had screamed at him not an hour before.

"Hermione, open yours eyes… to me… hurt anywhere?" Harry's voice dipped in and out as Hermione struggled to stay conscious.

"We need to get her to the hospital," she heard Ron call before she lost consciousness for the last time, everything fading away.

* * *

**A/N Roughly (and badly) translated the Latin means, I conquer you, from my heart. I think you can all guess what I was thinking along those lines...**

**Kill him with love etc. Only a few more chapters to go, a least one, three at the most. **

**Feel free to tell me how bad (or good) my battle scene was. **


	25. answers

**A/N ANSWERS!!!!! This chapter isn't very long (sorry) but it has answers! **

* * *

"You have invasive lobular carcinoma which has been left untreated for nearly a year and has spread causing metastatic tumors to your brain."

Hermione stared shocked at her Healer as he loomed over her looking opposing and forbidding.

"Excuse me?" Hermione read a lot but medical dictionaries never found their way onto her reading list.

"You have breast cancer. It has spread and caused metastatic tumors to form on your brain," he said, looking at the young girl kindly.

"I – I don't understand. I'm nineteen years old, I can't have breast cancer," Hermione said, sure the Healer had gotten it wrong. "You must have gotten it wrong!"

"Mrs Malfoy, I can assure you that we were not mistaken. We consulted the top muggle specialist in this field. The breast cancer, invasive lobular carcinoma or ILC, is a variety that develops in the milk producing glands and doesn't always form lumps like in more common breast cancers such as IDC which forms in the milk ducts. Because there often aren't any symptoms or signs it can spread; commonly to the lymph nodes. Your's however has spread to the brain causing metastatic tumors. Your headaches, behavioural and mood changes, deteriorating vision, muscles weakness are all a result of this brain tumor. Luckily there is only one so it will be easier to remove."

The doctor looked at her pityingly.

"What – will I die?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"To be honest Mrs Malfoy, if you were to have gone to a muggle hospital the chance of recovery would have been very slim, but we are Wizards and you will be fine."

"I was in here for nearly two months, why wasn't this detected then?" Hermione said, anger taking control.

"Cancer is a muggle disease. Our diagnostic spells were designed to detect magical injuries and diseases. Put simply; we didn't think to look."

"Get out," Hermione said calmly shaking her head. "I –I –I can't look at you and not want to throw something at you so get out!" She put emphasis on the last two words though still very calm, anger shimmering just under the surface.

"I'll be back in an hour or so to discuss treatment with you. This isn't the end of the world Mrs Malfoy, in a few months you will be right back to your old self."

Hermione threw her half full glass of pumpkin juice at the closing door, watching in grim satisfaction as glass shattered against the door, orange liquid staining the bright white paint.

* * *

Draco sat on the other side of the door. He had been listening outside as the Healer gave Hermione her prognosis. He hadn't been in to see her yet but had sat outside her room while Potter, the Weasleys and her parent's filed in and out of the room. She had been taken for testing and wheeled out of the room but she hadn't seen him sitting on the floor by her door, following her with his eyes.

He was ashamed. Guilty, angry, depressed, worried and tired also sprang to mind. It had been nearly forty-eight hours since the trio had killed the Dark Lord and Hermione had been admitted and the whole time he had sat by her door, gaining his news by what he could hear. She hadn't asked for him yet but he had a feeling she knew he was sitting out there.

Her parents had smiled at him but the rest had just ignored him. They had all left just before the Healer came with the intention of collecting various items for Hermione; books, clothes, snacks.

"I'm sure she could do with some support," the Healer said, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"What if she doesn't want me in there?" Draco asked, staring at the door as a loud smash issued from inside the room.

"Then she'll tell you to leave,' the Healer said smiling reassuringly. Draco nodded and stood up, straightening his wrinkled and bloodstained clothes that he'd been wearing since the battle.

"Hey," Hermione said when Draco hesitantly opened the door and she saw who it was. "I was wondering how long you were going to camp out on the floor."

Draco smiled sheepishly and then looked grave.

"I guess this explains why you think you love me," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "And why you were acting so promiscuous."

"Blaise," Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't even want to be with him. When I was done, when I would come home to you… You must hate me."

Draco sighed, "I was thinking the exact same thing about me. I sold you down the river. And then I ran. When Voldemort told me to leave...I didn't want to die and I was so angry at you for sleeping with Blaise. I promised to protect you and at the first test I ran like a coward."

"Draco, these past few months have been…crazy. I apparently have had a tumor affecting my behaviour, mood and judgment. I think the best thing we can do is just wait. I mean, I know that right now, in this moment I still love you and I want you here with me but what about after I get better? What happens tomorrow?

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, processing Hermione's words. He nodded.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose as she took in his clothes.

"Maybe a shower and some new clothes?" she suggested and Draco laughed softly.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, getting up.

"Just you. The others have everything else covered. I just need you. Come back to me?"

"Always, if you'll have me."

* * *

**A/N I took a tiny bit of actual information and ran away with it** **so I don't know how realistic that medical diagnosis is. In general its all true, I mean I researched and everything, this was the plan from the beginning but if you are a doctor or a med student don't laugh at me and my failed attempts to have a complicated twisty storyline okay? **

** So this may or may not be the last chapter... I like the thought of leaving it all open ended. I will however give you another chapter if enough people review and ask for it. But I don't want reviews filled with 'write another chapter' you have to comment on _this_ chapter too. Was it what you were thinking? Was it totally lame? Did anyone guess?**


	26. Say goodbye

Okay, so not everyone liked my ending, fair enough. I had every intention of writing another chapter, an epilogue if you will, after iheartDraco4lyf so resoundingly slammed my last couple of chapters (as did some others but she's been reviewing every chapter for a while so her opinion mattered the most) but every time I sat down to write another chapter I couldn't. I'm happy with where it ended and I'm happy with the story so thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Something happening to her brain had been the plan from the start and leaving it open ended had been the ending since i switched it from a sirius to a draco fic. I toyed with the idea of her going back to Sirius in the end and apart from Jackie I think the rest of you would have thrown things at me if i had done that. Hahaha.

So this is it. No more Let Me Know. I don't know if i'll keep going with Fight It or not. Probably not. I don't know because I like chapter two of fight it which i actually removed from this story because it showed too much love and emotion between sirius and hermione. Hmm. I'll figure it out...


	27. Chapter 28

A sequel! I've written a sequel. I wasn't going to post it until I'd finished the whole story but anyone who knows me knows how impatient I am. It has a different feel to it then this one but its not a bunch of fluff either. Hope you check it out. Whoops, forgot to tell you what its called. Its called I Remember You and you can find it on my page, of course.


End file.
